


Possession

by chains_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Claire<br/>When Jack and Daniel get trapped on a planet it leads to consequences neither of them could have foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Disclaimers: Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and the rest of the people in Stargate: SG-1 aren't mine (damn).   
> Notes: There are tiny spoilers for 'Fire and Water' somewhere in this, so don't say I didn't warn ya ;-)   
> This is dedicated Suzy and Misha who harassed me to get the thing finished, and then beta-ed it when I did ;-)   
> Summary: When Jack and Daniel get trapped on a planet it leads to consequences neither of them could have foreseen.

"I *knew* we shoulda gone back with Teal'c and Carter," muttered Colonel Jack O'Neill, as another energy discharge shot over his head.   
  
"But that library was just too good to leave."   
  
Jack glared at the man crouched next to him. It was Daniel Jackson who had persuaded him to remain on the planet designated as P3X-578 slightly longer, so he would have more time to look at the writings in the library they had found. The other two members of their team, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'c had returned to Earth through the Stargate two days earlier.   
  
"And besides," continued Daniel, "how was I supposed to know that Apophis would turn up?"   
  
Jack quickly leant over the rock they were behind and fired his gun, smiling as one of the Goa'uld's guards dropped. "If I cover you, can you get to the dial-home-device and input our co-ordinates?"   
  
"Yes," nodded Daniel. "I think so."   
  
"Okay, on three. One. Two. Thr-"   
  
Jack's words were abruptly cut off as the whine of an energy weapon built up, and an arc of yellow light flashed by. Jack didn't bother to turn to see what the beam had hit until he heard Daniel curse. Quickly following Daniel's gaze, Jack's eyes fell on the DHD. The device was still functioning, but some of the chevrons had been destroyed, including two of the ones they need to get to Earth. "Oh shit," swore Jack.   
  
"What'll we do?" Daniel asked, a faint note of hysteria colouring his voice.   
  
"Dial somewhere and hope for the best," Jack replied.   
  
"Are you crazy?! We could end up anywhere."   
  
"Well, it's better than staying here," Jack pointed out, while scanning the entrance of the building they were in. The Stargate of that world was situated in a temple, which they were stuck in, while Apophis and his Jaafa guards were outside. The only way out was through the Stargate.   
  
"And anyway," Daniel continued, "what's to stop them seeing what chevrons we put in and just following us through?"   
  
Jack groaned. Daniel was right. If they were going to Earth, then Apophis wouldn't be able to follow them back as the Stargate on Earth was sealed by a metal iris which wouldn't open until the right signal was sent through first. But if they were going to somewhere else, the Goa'uld would just be able to follow them through. Suddenly, Jack's attention was drawn by some falling rubble from above the entrance to the temple. Grinning as an idea formed in his head, Jack pulled a grenade out from his pack and threw it at the entrance to the temple.   
  
"Jack?! What the-?!" Daniel exclaimed as the entrance to the temple collapsed, barricading them inside. "Come on." Jack pulled Daniel to his feet and headed towards the DHD. "It won't take them long to blast through the rubble, and I don't intend to be here when they do."   
  
Daniel wiped the dust off the DHD to see which chevrons were left intact. "You realise I have no idea where any of these co-ordinates will take us."   
  
"Yeah, well, think of it as a magical mystery tour," Jack said wryly. "Look, all you have to do is remember which chevron needs to be used as the point of origin, and as soon as we reach the other place, we just dial Earth. Easy."   
  
Shrugging, Daniel randomly hit seven chevrons and watched as the Stargate sprang to life.   
  
"Let's go," said Jack, picking his pack up off the floor.   
  
Taking a final look at the entrance of the temple, the two men stepped through the Stargate.   
  


* * *

  
  
A sudden jolt shot through Daniel's system. He tried opening his eyes, but couldn't work up the energy. Floating in and out of consciousness, Daniel's mind registered distant voices. Although he could make out the words, their meanings escaped him.   
  
"Are they still alive, Javel?"   
  
"Yes, they are."   
  
"Good, they've made it this far, they should survive the rest of the trip to the house."   
  
"I wonder how they came to be by the temple? There was no wagon in sight, and they're not dressed as if they came *from* the city, so they must be going *to* it."   
  
"Maybe they were heading in for the auction."   
  
"Possibly. This one *would* fetch a price. If that is the reason they were heading to the city, then I may just put in a bid myself."   
  
Daniel felt a warm finger trail down his cheekbone, and unconsciously tried to turn into the touch.   
  
"Although, if *he* dies, there'll be no reason."   
  
"What are you thinking, Javel?"   
  
"Well, I'd be entitled to simply claim this one for my own, seeing as I was the one who found him."   
  
"But, he's not going to die. Not as long as Travik has the healer there when we reach the city."   
  
"Of course, Makis. I was just wondering out loud, that's all."   
  
The hand resting on his shoulder gently travelled down Daniel's arm, stroking his hand with feather-light touches.   
  
"After all," the voice continued, "an unclaimed slave is such a sorry thing to see."   
  


* * *

  
  
Sam Carter paced around the conference room. "General Hammond, we *have* to go back. Something could have happened to them."   
  
"Captain Carter, it's not unlike Doctor Jackson to become so engrossed in what he's doing that he forgets about everything else."   
  
"Daniel, maybe," admitted Sam, "but not O'Neill. If the colonel said he'd check in an hour ago, then he'd make sure he checked in an hour ago."   
  
Hammond nodded. "And no signal has come through the Stargate?"   
  
"No, sir."   
  
"Very well." Hammond looked up at Sam. "Captain, I want you and Teal'c to report to the control room in 30 minutes, ready to return to P3X-578."   
  
"Yes, sir." Sam saluted quickly, then nearly ran out of the room to find Teal'c.   
  


* * *

  
  
O'Neill groaned as he opened his eyes.   
  
"Move gently, you've been unconscious since you were found."   
  
Jack blinked as his eyes slowly focused on the owner of the quiet voice. A middle-aged man sat next to the bed, looking at him. A young man, no more than 25, knelt next to him, holding a cold, wet cloth to his forehead.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"You were found unconscious next to the Irin Temple," the older man replied. "I and my cousin found you and brought you here."   
  
"Where are we?" Jack realised how rough his voice sounded, and smiled at the young man when he handed him a glass of water.   
  
"You are in my home. My name is Makis," continued the stranger, pre-empting Jack's next question.   
  
"Jack," croaked out O'Neill. Coughing slightly, Jack took another drink of the water before trying to speak again. "Jack," he said, more firmly than before. "My name is Jack."   
  
"Well, Jack, you are welcome in my home for as long as you wish to stay." Makis smiled softly at him. "I'll leave you now to get some rest. The healer informed us that after some rest you will be as good as new."   
  
Jack returned the smile. "Thanks."   
  
Makis stood up and walked over to the bed. "Think nothing of it," he said. "Now rest, and you should be feeling much better by the time you wake up." Makis motioned to the young man still kneeling by the side of the bed. Getting to his feet, the younger man walked out of the room, and Makis turned to follow him.   
  
"Makis, before you go, what happened to the man who was with me?"   
  
"He has also been seen by the healer and is resting in another part of the house," came the reply.   
  
"Is he all right?"   
  
"Like you, he will be fine after some rest."   
  
"Thank you," said Jack, some of the tension leaving his body now that he knew Daniel was okay.   
  
Makis looked slightly amused. "I must say, I see why you are so concerned about him. His colouring is quite unique; I have never seen anything like it. His dark hair and light eyes make a striking combination. He will fetch you a high price. But never fear, he is quite safe, and I will have him brought to you when you are ready." Makis placed a hand on his arm. "Now rest," he commanded gently, before leaving the room.   
  
His eyelids feeling heavy, Jack sank back into the soft opulence of the bed, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

  
  
Sam stood, looking at the Stargate, waiting for it to engage.   
  
"Captain Carter, Teal'c," General Hammond's voice came over the communication system, "report to the control room."   
  
Sam looked over at the man standing next to her. Teal'c shrugged and walked over to the door. Sam stood still for a second, before following the Jaafa to the control room.   
  


* * *

  
  
"General? What's wrong?" Sam walked over to Hammond.   
  
Hammond turned to her, motioning to the computer used to activate the Stargate. "The final chevron won't encode."   
  
"What?" Carter looked at the computer. "There must be some mistake."   
  
"There's no mistake, Captain."   
  
A deep baritone came from the doorway. "But doesn't that mean-?"   
  
"I'm afraid so, Teal'c," the General inferred Teal'c's meaning from his tone. "It means that the Stargate on P3X-578 no longer exists."   
  
"But... that's impossible." Sam pushed her way further into the control room. "Try it again," she said to the technician sitting at the computer.   
  
The technician looked over at General Hammond, who nodded. Turning back to the computer, he started to input the chevrons to activate the Stargate and open a path to P3X-578. The first six went in to the computer with no problem, but when he attempted to input the final chevron, the computer refused, its automated voice carrying through the control room. "Final chevron will not encode."   
  
Sam stared at the unmoving Stargate, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. With the Stargate on P3X-578 no longer there, there was no way for them to get to the planet. Or for Jack and Daniel to get off it. They would be stuck there for the rest of their lives. Her mind flicked back to the time they had been duped into thinking Daniel had died on one of their missions. 'At least they're alive' one part of her said. 'Yes, but this is worse,' replied another part, 'because while they're there we'll never know what happens to them. We'll always be wondering if they're still alive, or if...' Sam abruptly cut off the thought, turned on her heels and walked out of the control room.   
  


* * *

  
  
General Hammond watched as Sam stalked out of the room. Placing a hand on the computer technician's shoulder, he turned back to look through the blast window. "I want you to input the address of P3X-578 every 30 minutes. It's possible that the other 'Gate has just been buried or blocked in some way."   
  
"Yes, sir," the technician answered.   
  
Even as the technician replied, Hammond realised his order was an exercise in near futility. Even so, he knew the missing members of SG-1 were two of the most resourceful men he knew. If there was a way back, then they would find it. They *had* to. 

* * *

  
  
Jack gingerly opened his eyes, expecting the pounding in his head to return. To his surprise, he felt fine; his headache was gone and he no longer felt like a herd of elephants had trampled over his entire body. He was torn between getting up and finding Daniel, and sinking back down into the wonderful softness of the bed. The internal argument between the soldier and the hedonist inside of him was interrupted by the opening of the door. The young man from before walked into the room, carrying a tray. Setting the tray down on a table next to what appeared to be a balcony he turned to Jack.   
  
"How are you feeling, sire?"   
  
Jack sat up in the bed. "I feel great," he replied, keeping hold of the sheet around his hips, all too aware of his nakedness under the smooth fabric.   
  
"The healer said that you would most likely be hungry when you awoke, and so Master Makis had me bring you some food."   
  
The scent off the tray reached the bed, and Jack hoped the sudden growling of his stomach wasn't as loud as it seemed to be. "Thanks..." Jack paused. "Sorry, I don't know your name."   
  
"Travik, sire. My name is Travik."   
  
"Well thanks."   
  
"No thanks is necessary." Travik turned to leave.   
  
"Hey, Travik?" Jack called, just as Travik had placed his hand on the door.   
  
"Yes, sire?"   
  
"Do you know what happened to my clothes?"   
  
"They are being washed, sire. I'm afraid they won't be ready until tomorrow," Travik answered. "Everything else that you had with you has been stored in the trunk at the foot of the bed."   
  
Jack's eyes glanced to the bottom of the bed, where a large trunk was standing. "Are there any clothes I can borrow off someone until I can get mine?" The colonel didn't much feel like running around naked.   
  
"That has already been taken care of." Travik walked over to a large wardrobe and opened it. "The Master wasn't sure what you would wish to wear, and so he had a selection placed here."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"I will leave you now, sire." The young man looked at him through hooded eyes. "Unless there is anything else you wish me to do for you?"   
  
The tone of Travik's voice sent a shiver down Jack's spine. "No, thank you, that'll be all."   
  
"Very well, sire." Travik bowed slightly.   
  
"Oh wait."   
  
Travik turned back, a soft smile on his face. "Yes?"   
  
"My companion? Do you know where he is?"   
  
"I'll have him brought to you, sire," Travik said before walking out of the room, leaving Jack alone.   
  
Slipping out of the bed, Jack padded over to the tray of food, the soft carpet slightly tickling the soles of his feet. Picking up something round and yellow, Jack looked at it for long moments, and then shrugged and popped it into his mouth. Biting into the fruit - he assumed it was a fruit - the juice flooded into his mouth, leaving him with a sweet aftertaste when he swallowed.   
  
Heading back over to the bed, Jack crouched by the trunk Travik had pointed out. Opening it, he found everything he and Daniel had been carrying, including their weapons. /Which means,/ thought Jack, /either they don't know what they are, or they trust us not to use them./ So far, nothing Jack had seen had indicated that they were in any danger. Makis had been the perfect host, and hadn't done or said anything that suggested there was anything sinister behind his motives for bringing them to his house. Jack was just about to stand up when the sun glinted off something in the trunk. Moving his jacket, Jack saw Daniel's glasses. Picking them up, Jack resolved to give them to the younger man when he arrived. Taking a detour to grab another of the sweet fruits, Jack walked to the still open wardrobe. Looking inside, he saw it was full of colourful clothes. Picking out a shirt, he winced before placing it back in the wardrobe. /I am *not* wearing that./ Pausing slightly, Jack picked the shirt back out of the wardrobe. Looking at the collar, he saw that he was right - a small version of the SG-1 symbol had been sewn onto the shirt. Replacing it once again, he pulled out another shirt at random and looked at the collar. Again he noticed the SG-1 symbol. /I wonder why they've done that? I'll have to ask./ Searching through to find something slightly more subdued, he eventually settled on a light blue shirt and some black trousers. /No underwear. Okay, it won't be the first time I've gone commando./   
  
Once he was dressed, Jack opened the balcony doors and went out, seeing the city he was in for the first time. It reminded him of a city out of Eastern history; he half expected to see Errol Flynn, dressed as Sinbad, weaving his way through the streets. The overhead sun was warm, but a cooling breeze swept though the city. His inspection of the city was interrupted by the sound of the door to the room opening. He turned to see Daniel walk in, dressed all in white. The other man's eyes flitted around the room until they came to rest on him.   
  
"Jack! Oh God, am I glad to see you."   
  
Walking back in off the balcony, Jack looked Daniel up and down. "Are you okay? Makis said the healer had seen you, and that you'd be fine - are you?"   
  
Daniel nodded. "I had a bitch of a headache when I first came round, and my body ached, but whatever they gave me sorted it out. I feel fine."   
  
"I know what you mean," nodded Jack. "We should try to get a sample of whatever it was to take back with us for Doc Fraiser. I'm sure Makis'll give us a sample if we ask."   
  
A self-deprecating smile crossed Daniel's face. "Maybe they'll give it to *you*," he muttered. "And I'm not too sure about that."   
  
Jack frowned at Daniel's tone. "What do you mean?"   
  
Daniel began to pace. "Well, while you were up here basking in the lap of luxury," he said, gesturing around the room, "I discovered some things about this planet."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Well, for a start, they don't know what the Stargate is. They believe it's some sort of temple to the gods. They call it the Irin Temple."   
  
"That's where Makis said he found us," said Jack, reaching out a hand to stop Daniel from pacing around the room again. "He and his cousin."   
  
"Javel." An involuntary shudder ran through Daniel's body. "I've met him."   
  
Jack felt Daniel tremble slightly. "What happened?"   
  
Shrugging off Jack's hand, Daniel sat on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh God, Jack, we have *really* landed in one this time." There was a pause before Daniel snorted. "Correction, *I've* really landed in one this time."   
  
Jack sat next to Daniel on the bed. "You're not making any sense, Daniel. Start from the beginning."   
  
"Fine, what do you want to know?"   
  
"First, tell me what you've found out about this planet."   
  
Daniel took a deep breath. "Okay, the most important thing you need to know is that the societal structure is made up of two levels: the upper caste and the lower caste. Those in the upper caste are free people, those in the lower caste are slaves."   
  
"Slaves?" Jack was aghast.   
  
Daniel nodded. "If you look around, you can tell who are upper caste and who are slaves."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Well, unlike the upper caste, who dress in colours, slaves only wear white."   
  
The implication of the fact that Daniel was wearing white hit Jack immediately. "They think you're a slave?!"   
  
Daniel nodded. "*Your* slave, to be precise."   
  
Jack stood up and started to walk to the door. "Well, I'll just explain to Makis that he's got it wrong and you're not my slave."   
  
"No!" Daniel grabbed Jack's arm before he could reach the door. "If you do that, then I'll be categorised as an unclaimed slave and someone else can claim me for their household."   
  
"But, Daniel, you're *not* a slave."   
  
"If you tell them that, they won't believe you."   
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Jack questioned.   
  
"Because I've got blue eyes," sighed Daniel.   
  
"What?" Jack rubbed his temples. The whole experience was getting more and more surreal. "Let me get this straight. You've got blue eyes, and so you're automatically classed as a slave?"   
  
"That's right," Daniel confirmed.   
  
Jack unconsciously ran a hand through his hair. "So a mere fluke of genetics determines whether someone lives their life free or in servitude."   
  
"In a way," nodded Daniel. "Generations of evolution and selection probably mean that the genes for the other colours don't even exist in the lower caste anymore, so, as long as both your parents were lower caste, then you'll have blue eyes."   
  
"And since they don't know about the Stargate, then they don't know about other worlds, so anyone on the planet is assumed to be native."   
  
"And any native with blue eyes is a slave," finished Daniel.   
  
"How did you find this out?"   
  
"There are some people from other cities staying in the house. One of the other slaves came here through the Stargate."   
  
"There's someone else here from another planet? Who?"   
  
"His name's Varias. He's from a world that uses their Stargate as a form of punishment. If you're found guilty of a crime, you're banished from the world through the Stargate."   
  
"How do they decide where to send you?" Jack's mind flicked back to some of the worlds they had visited, some were virtual paradises, and others were places he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.   
  
"They use the same system we used to get here - random chance. Apparently random chevrons are entered into the DHD, and whoever's being banished is shoved through the Stargate. Something about allowing the Gods to decide the severity of the punishment."   
  
"Didn't he try to explain about the Stargate?"   
  
"No. His culture is based around the belief that if you go against the Gods, you'll pay heavily for it. If *this* is what the Gods have chosen for him, then this is where he'll stay - no matter what. And besides, Varias said that unstable or problem slaves are dealt with severely."   
  
Jack laid a hand on Daniel's knee. "So I guess for the time being we play along."   
  
"It's the safest option."   
  
"Are you going to be okay with this?" Jack asked, well aware of how he would feel if the situation were reversed.   
  
Daniel looked at him. "I'm going to have to be. After all, it's not as if we have any choice."   
  
Jack nodded.   
  
"*However*," said Daniel, his eyes twinkling, "I draw the line at feeding you grapes and running baths."   
  
"Aww," muttered Jack in mock disappointment, causing Daniel to laugh softly. A low rumbling coming from Daniel's stomach interrupted the laugh. Jack looked up to see Daniel blush. "Have you eaten?"   
  
"Not yet."   
  
Standing up, Jack went over to the table next to the balcony and picked up the tray of food. Bringing it back to the bed, Jack sat back down. "I recommend the round, yellow things," he said. "I have no idea what they are, but they taste good."   
  
Daniel picked one up and popped it into his mouth. "You're right, they *are* good," he said in surprise.   
  
"You doubted me?"   
  
"You forget, Jack, I've seen what's in your fridge," retorted Daniel.   
  
Jack laughed, and chose something off the tray. "So, what's with the little SG-1 things on the collars." Jack pointed to Daniel's collar, where the younger man's shirt bore the same SG-1 symbol as he did.   
  
"House sigil," explained Daniel. "It shows which family you belong to. A slave, while deferential to all members of the upper caste, need only take orders off a member of the house they belong to."   
  
Daniel sounded like he was reciting a lesson and Jack guessed that it was something Varias had told him.   
  
"So, the matching symbols place us in the same house, and the different coloured clothing represents our status within that house."   
  
Daniel nodded, unable to speak through a mouthful of something purple.   
  
"You said there were others staying in the house. Do you know what they're here for?"   
  
Daniel swallowed what he was chewing before replying. "According to Varias, they're here for a slave auction that's starting tomorrow. It goes on for a couple of days and only happens once a year, so people come from quite far away to attend."   
  
"He'll fetch you a high price," muttered Jack.   
  
Daniel's hand stopped on the way to his mouth. "What?"   
  
"It was something Makis said to me before. They must think we were coming into the city for the auction. Makis must believe I'm here to sell you." The incredulity in Jack's voice was audible.   
  
Daniel sighed, his hands dropping into his lap. "Tell me about it. I must have been poked and prodded by half a dozen different people on the way here. It seems no one's ever seen a slave with dark hair before, I was *quite* the attraction."   
  
"How do you mean?"   
  
"Apparently, although the members of the upper caste have differing hair colour, *all* of the slaves are blonde. A slave with dark hair generates a *lot* of interest. People kept coming up to me, *especially* since I wasn't with my 'master'."   
  
Something in Daniel's voice made Jack think of the name he mentioned before. "Was one of those people Makis' cousin?"   
  
Daniel nodded. "Javel? Yes."   
  
"What did he say?" The curiosity Jack was feeling won out over his other emotions.   
  
"Only that he hoped to see me on the block over the next few days because he couldn't wait to become 'intimately acquainted'." Daniel was quiet for a few seconds. "Jack, we *have* to get off this world." All the bravado was gone from his body, and his eyes dropped to focus on the hands fidgeting in his lap.   
  
Jack suppressed the overwhelming desire to go and find this Javel and punch him for even *thinking* about laying a hand on Daniel. "We will," Jack assured him. "I'll ask Makis about someone taking us out to where the Stargate... sorry, the 'Irin Temple' is and we'll be back on Earth in no time."   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel jumped slightly as the door to the bedroom opened. He'd been waiting there since Jack had left to speak to Makis about getting out to the Stargate. O'Neill walked in through the door, a frown on his face.   
  
"What did he say?" Daniel asked, his hopes of getting off the world within the next few hours sinking.   
  
"The Temple is used for a religious festival which coincides with the auction. There'll be guards around it until the festival finishes. We haven't got a chance of getting near it until then." Jack flopped on the bed and covered his eyes with an arm.   
  
"How long does the festival last?"   
  
"Just for a day. Makis says they're busy setting up for it now and the actual festival occurs tomorrow. We should be able to use it the day after that."   
  
"So I guess we're stuck here then for the next couple of days, then," sighed Daniel.   
  
"'Fraid so." Moving his arm, Jack looked up at the canopy above the bed. "I told Makis we'd been attacked by thieves on our way into the city, and that's why we were out by the Temple with no transportation."   
  
"Did he believe you?"   
  
"Yeah. In fact, he's offered us the use of his household for the duration of the auction." Sitting up, Jack looked over at the other man in the room. "I ran into Javel on my way back here."   
  
Daniel stiffened slightly.   
  
"He gave me an offer to buy you," the colonel continued.   
  
"What did you tell him?"   
  
"I told him that you weren't for sale, and I had come into the city with an eye to buying slaves, not selling them."   
  
"What did he say to that?"   
  
"Well, he wasn't pleased, but when it all comes down to it, there's not a damn thing he can do about it." Jack studied Daniel. Something in his tone and posture indicated that there was more to the encounter he'd had with Javel then the younger man was letting on. Assuring himself that Daniel would talk when he wanted to, Jack pushed himself off the bed. "Makis asked me if you were going to be sleeping with me, or if I wanted him to assign you a room in the... servants quarters."   
  
Daniel heard the catch in Jack's voice. The older man still had trouble adjusting to the fact that the people of this world thought of Daniel as a slave. "What did you tell them?"   
  
"I told them that you'd be with me. I don't know what the slaves quarters are like, but the odds are that they're not as comfortable as this." Jack smiled. "And the bed *is* big enough for two." The colonel didn't mention that the amount of people who had approached him about Daniel made him wary of leaving the younger man alone overnight.   
  
Daniel matched Jack's smile. "Jack, that bed's big enough for half a dozen!"   
  
"You don't have a problem with sleeping here, do you?" Jack asked.   
  
"No, of course I don't," replied Daniel. "At least the bed's comfortable. And you're right, from what I saw of the slave quarters, they're nowhere near as luxurious as this."   
  
"Makis said he'd have some more clothes for you brought up during dinner."   
  
"You know, a couple of weeks ago Sam made a comment that I looked good in white, but I don't think *this* is exactly what she meant," commented Daniel wryly.   
  
Jack laughed. "I'm gonna have a bath before we go down for the meal. It's served in the garden, and the other people in the house'll be there, so we'll have to be careful."   
  
Daniel nodded. "I think I'll go and see if I can find Varias, and ask him some more questions about the master-slave relationship. We can't afford to mess up while we're here."   
  
"Okay. Oh, wait."   
  
Daniel looked back. "Yeah?"   
  
"I found your glasses in the trunk. Do you want them?"   
  
Daniel shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone else with glasses on, so I'd better not. If they don't have them on this world, wearing them might raise too many questions."   
  
"Fair enough," replied Jack, opening the trunk and dropping the glasses back in. Jack waited until Daniel walked out of the room before heading towards what looked like a small alcove in the corner of the room. The alcove actually led into a second room. containing a small pool sunk into the middle of the floor. Turning a dial on the wall, Jack watched as hot water began to fill the pool. Daniel had discovered that the entire city was supplied with hot water from a hot spring using a viaduct. Jack couldn't care less about *how* the water got there, he was just grateful that it did, as he sank into the heated water, sighing in near ecstasy.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel made his way through the corridors of the house, back to his and Jack's room, silently going over everything Varias had told him. He was so intent on remembering what the man had said, that the hand that grabbed him and pulled him into a darkened alcove took him completely by surprise. He was just about to turn and yell what exactly the other person thought the hell they were doing pulling him like that, when he remembered where he was, and more importantly, what he was supposed to be. Biting his tongue, Daniel kept his head down, and gently turned around to face who had pulled him into the alcove.   
  
/Oh bugger,/ thought Daniel, as his eyes grew accustomed to the dimmed light and the face became recognisable.   
  
Javel grinned at the slightly wide-eyed look Daniel was giving him. "I told you I'd see you again soon," he said, pushing Daniel back into the wall.   
  
Daniel's breathing quickened slightly as he felt Javel's hard erection pressing against him. "Master Jack is expecting me back." Daniel looked away from Javel's leering face, trying to stop his skin from crawling.   
  
Javel's hand caught Daniel's chin, forcing his face upwards. "Then you'll just have to tell him you were *detained*," he said, leaning into the younger man.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack looked over at the door for about the tenth time in as many minutes. He had been in and out of the bath and Daniel still wasn't back. Muttering under his breath, Jack walked out of the door to see if he could find the anthropologist.   
  
Wandering down a corridor, Jack nodded at other passing 'members' of the upper caste. He'd peered down countless corridors and into numerous alcoves, and he still couldn't find Daniel. He was just about to give up looking and head back to their room, when a movement in the shadows of one of the alcoves caught his attention. Listening carefully, he heard muted male voices. /That sounds like Daniel,/ he thought, quickening his pace. As he got closer to the alcove, his eyes picked out Daniel being pushed against the wall by Javel. /That son of a bitch,/ thought Jack. /How dare he touch him./ Breaking into a run, Jack reached the alcove and pulled Javel off Daniel. "What's going on here?" he demanded.   
  
"Nothing," replied Javel. "I was merely... informing your slave what time the meal would be served."   
  
"Daniel?"   
  
Daniel slowly raised his eyes and looked at Jack. "Yes, master?" His eyes and posture begged Jack not to make a scene.   
  
"I thought I told you to return straight to our room." Jack resolved to get back to the privacy of their room as soon as possible, and get the full story out of Daniel.   
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me."   
  
Jack paused, as if to consider the request. "Very well, but don't let it happen again." Turning back to Javel, he nodded. "I'll see you at the meal."   
  
"Until later," nodded Javel.   
  
Although Javel was looking at him, Jack had the distinct feeling that the words were for Daniel. "Daniel." Jack motioned for Daniel to walk beside him, and the two of them headed back down the corridor.   
  


* * *

  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked, as soon as the door was closed behind them.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it," replied Daniel.   
  
"Daniel! I want to know what happened."   
  
"And I said I didn't want to talk about it." Daniel tried to walk into the bathroom, but Jack's arm stopped him.   
  
"Damn it, Jackson. As leader of SG-1, I'm ordering you to tell me what went on in that alcove."   
  
Daniel's eyes blazed. "You want to know what happened? Fine. He pulled me into that alcove and made it clear he wanted to fuck me. And if you hadn't come along, I dare say that's exactly what he would have done. Now, can I get into the goddamn bathroom? *Sir.*"   
  
Jack dropped his arm in shock at Daniel's words, allowing the younger man to walk past him and into the bathroom. His mind registered the sound of the bathtub being filled, but he ignored it. Pushing down on the instinct to go and pound Javel into the ground, Jack walked over to the window and stepped onto the balcony. Sighing, Jack rubbed a hand over his face. "Two days," he whispered to himself. "All we have to survive is two days, and then we can get out of here."   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack wasn't sure how long he'd been standing on the balcony when he heard a muffled cough behind him. Turning around, his gaze fell on Daniel. The anthropologist was standing next to the bed, his hair still slightly damp from the bath.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I was annoyed at Javel, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."   
  
Jack smiled, watching as the worry eased out of Daniel's blue eyes. "Don't sweat it," he said. "You handled it a lot less violently then I would have. I probably woulda decked the guy."   
  
A wry grin flitted across Daniel's face. "Oh, believe me, I thought about it. I just figured that it would be more hassle than it was worth. After all, we *should* keep a low profile until we can get out of here."   
  
Jack's reply was lost as a sharp rapping came from the door. "Come in!" he called.   
  
The door opened and Travik walked in. "Master Makis sent me to tell you that the meal is being served in the gardens."   
  
"We'll be there soon," replied Jack, effectively dismissing the young man. Waiting until the door was once again closed, the colonel looked back at Daniel. "How are we meant to act down there?"   
  
"I follow you with a plate of food, which you pick off when you want," came the reply.   
  
"And what about you?"   
  
"Varias said the slaves get to eat when the upper caste are sitting and talking after the meal." Daniel tilted his head slightly. "Just don't ask me *what* you're meant to talk about. I am just a lowly slave, after all."   
  
Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay, if we just stick close together and do what everyone else is doing, we shouldn't go far wrong." He started to walk to the door. "Course," he muttered under his breath, "we could just hide in here for the next two days, and see if that works."   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine. He'd felt someone's gaze on him since they'd stepped into the garden. Looking around, he froze when his eyes met Javel's. Quickly turning away from the other man's leer, Daniel hurried to catch up with Jack. The colonel was almost at the table where the food was, unaware of the penetrating stare Javel was piercing Daniel with. Not really watching where he was going, Daniel almost walked into Jack's back before he stopped himself in time.   
  
Jack turned to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.   
  
"Yeah," replied Daniel, with a shaky smile. Reaching out, he picked up one of the plates resting on the edge of the table, and looked at Jack. "What would you like, master?" The quiet voice only carrying as far as O'Neill.   
  
Jack was silent for long seconds as Daniel's words settled in his mind. He found the younger man calling him 'master' disconcerting, but made an effort not to show it. "Whatever you want," he answered. He watched as Daniel picked up several things and placed them on the plate, before coming to stand next to Jack.   
  
Daniel glanced around at the others in the garden. "We should walk around a bit," he said softly. "It's what everyone else seems to be doing."   
  
Jack nodded and began to slowly stroll across the grass, swiping a drink from the table as he passed it, nodding and smiling at the others in the garden.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Oh, Spirits, Laya was right, he is *exquisite!*"   
  
Jack turned to face the direction the voice was coming from, to see a middle-aged women smiling at him.   
  
"I'm Cali," she told him. "Makis' sister."   
  
"Jack," O'Neill replied.   
  
"And this must be Daniel." Cali gave the younger man an appraising look, before turning back to Jack. "I'm not surprised you're not selling him. If he was mine, I wouldn't let him out of my hands," she said conspiratorially. "Tell me, where did you get him from?"   
  
Jack looked at her. He was still uncomfortable about this entire charade, but he couldn't exactly ignore his host's sister. "He was a gift," he answered, ignoring Daniel's surprised gaze. "From a friend."   
  
"You have good friends," joked Cali.   
  
Jack laughed softly. Something about the woman in front of him put him at ease. The colonel prided himself in his ability to read people, and his instincts were telling him that this woman was open and honest.   
  
Cali continued to talk. "I haven't seen you here before. Is this the first time you've attended the auction?"   
  
"Yeah," nodded Jack. "So tell me, what's it like?"   
  
"The auction? It's an excellent chance to restock your house slaves," replied Cali, absentmindedly playing with a lock of her long red hair. "The range of slaves for sale is usually fantastic." Her eyes wandered to Daniel. "Are you sure you don't want to sell him? If you did, he'd probably be the best sale of the entire event."   
  
"I'm quite sure," said Jack. "I'm rather fond of him."   
  
Without warning, Cali took a step towards Daniel and ran a hand down his cheek. "I can see why," she said, softly ruffling his hair as if he were a child. "Now, since my brother is off playing host, I'll introduce you to some of the others here."   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack fell back on to the bed and groaned. "Thank God that's over," he muttered.   
  
"I don't know what you're complaining about," replied Daniel. "*You* weren't the one who was felt up by damn near everyone in the garden."   
  
Jack propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at the other man. The light given off by the candles around the room was enough for him to see the look on the younger man's face. "You *are* going to be okay with this? It's only for another day."   
  
Daniel smiled. "Yeah, of course. At least we'll be out of here in just over 24 hours. I dread to think what it would be like if we were here for any longer. I don't think I'd be able to keep the charade up."   
  
Jack smiled and nodded sympathetically. He didn't want Daniel to know just how easily he'd found himself slipping into the role of thinking of Daniel as *his*. By the end of the evening, he'd had to consciously stop and remind himself that Daniel Jackson was a member of SG-1, and *not* a piece of his property. The amount of territoriality he'd felt when he'd seen Javel staring at Daniel was frightening. For the third time that day, Jack had had to physically push down on the urge to walk up to Javel and punch the smug look off his face. O'Neill's thoughts were interrupted when a large yawn split Daniel's face.   
  
"Sorry," blushed the younger man, "I must be more tired than I thought."   
  
"Don't sweat it," replied Jack. "I know how you feel." Pushing himself off the bed with a small groan, Jack walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a large T-shirt. "They left me something to wear for the night, but there's nothing for you," he explained, throwing the shirt to Daniel.   
  
Daniel caught the shirt in mid-flight and grinned wryly. "I'm don't think slaves who share the master's bed are meant to wear anything."   
  
Jack ignored the mental image of Daniel naked in the bed and shrugged. "Yeah, well I'm not sure how cold it gets here at night, so you'd better wear something."   
  
Daniel nodded and headed into the bathroom.   
  
Sitting down on the bed, Jack dropped his head into his hands. /Damn it, O'Neill, pull yourself together,/ he ordered himself. But the images of a naked, supplicating Daniel still danced through his mind. "God, I need a vacation," he muttered.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
Jack looked up and saw Daniel looking at him with concern. The T-shirt Jack had given him hung down to mid-thigh, reminding Jack of a kid playing in his older brother's clothes. "Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."   
  
"Oh, okay. Bathroom's free," said Daniel, as he walked over to the large chair in the corner of the room. After carefully folding the white clothes he had been wearing and laying them on the chair, he headed around to the other side of the bed.   
  
Jack felt the bed move slightly as Daniel pulled back the cover and got into the bed. Standing up, he walked into the bathroom. Running some water into the small sink, Jack splashed his face with the cold water. Drying his face with the soft, fluffy towel next to the sink, Jack sighed. "One day," he murmured to himself. "One day, and two nights. I can do that." Heading back into the bedroom, he picked up the /What the hell is this thing anyway? T-shirt? Night-shirt? Oh, sod it, who the hell cares?/ from the bed. Stripping quickly, he put the night-shirt on and got into the bed. "Goodnight, Daniel," he said quietly, as he punched the pillow to how he liked it. His only reply was a soft snore.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through the open balcony doors, and a soft breeze ruffled the covers of the bed. Opening his eyes further, he realised that the other side of the bed was empty. "Daniel?" Jack called out, but there was no answer. /Where the hell is he?/ Memories of Javel accosting the younger man in a darkened alcove assailed his mind, and Jack leapt out of bed, determined to find the other member of his team.   
  
The colonel was just pulling on his shirt and heading for the door, when it opened, and Daniel walked in, carrying a tray.   
  
"Good morning," Daniel said. "I was just getting breakfast."   
  
"Oh, right." Jack surreptitiously watched the other man, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong.   
  
"I ran into Varias on my way back from the kitchens," commented Daniel, placing the tray on the table next to the balcony doors, and grabbing something green off it.   
  
"What did he say?" Jack asked, walking up to the tray and picking up something pink and wobbly. "What is this?"   
  
"I'm not sure, but it looked better than the *brown* and wobbly option," came the answer.   
  
Jack shrugged and popped it into his mouth. "Not bad," he said after he swallowed. "So, what did he say?"   
  
"Who?" Daniel looked momentarily confused. "Oh, Varias! Right. Well, we didn't have much chance to talk, but he told me to be prepared for the market place. He said that everyone checking me out during dinner yesterday'll be nothing compared with today."   
  
Jack hid his grimace. It was the first day of the two-day slave auction being held in the town. He'd already had several offers to buy Daniel from people staying in Makis' house, so he dreaded what it would be like when they actually went out into the city. "It would be a lot easier if we could just hide out here until tomorrow," he commented.   
  
Daniel offered him a wry grin. "Tell me about it. Unfortunately, since you said we came in for the auction, it would raise suspicion if we avoided it. Besides, you never know, we might pick up some valuable information."   
  
Jack smiled at Daniel's optimism. "Will you be okay? It's going to be you that gets everyone after them."   
  
"Yeah, but remember, *I'm* just the lowly slave, *you're* the one they're going to be hassling about buying me." Daniel's eyes started to shine. "If I'm being honest, I'm almost looking forward to this."   
  
"*What?!*" Jack almost choked on his soft, purple thing.   
  
"From an anthropological point of view, this is a perfect chance to see a two tier caste system at work. There have been papers theorising that Mesopotamia was based on a system like this. And it's obviously worked for this planet. From a completely objective standpoint, the entire planet seems to be flourishing. From a *subjective* view, it's a different matter. But then, if I had been born to this, and didn't know any differently, then I guess, I'd have no problems-"   
  
"Daniel!" Jack cut off Daniel's words, amazed that the other man seemed to have said it all without taking a breath.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Let's just go, shall we?" Jack motioned to the door.   
  
"Oh, right, yeah." Daniel walked to the door and opened it. "After you, my master," he said, with a flourish of his hand, and a grin.   
  
Jack looked at him, one eyebrow raised.   
  
Shrugging, Daniel's smile widened. "If I get it all out of my system now, I'm less likely to muck up later," he explained.   
  
"Right, I believe you," replied Jack, his tone indicating he did anything but.   
  


* * *

  
  
Captain Sam Carter stared at General Hammond in disbelief. "You can't mean that, sir."   
  
The General looked at her. "I'm afraid so, Captain. Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson are now officially classed as 'lost in action'. I need you to go to their houses and clear out all material relating to the SGC and the Stargate project."   
  
"But, sir, it's only been a day. Barely even 24 hours. They could still get back."   
  
Hammond looked at her, compassion in his eyes. "Captain, it's not just you who's feeling the loss of the two men. I wish that we could get through to P3X-578, but I've had someone trying every 30 minutes since we first attempted to open the Stargate. The 'Gate on that planet no longer exists, which means there's no way to the planet." Hammond paused. "And no way off it."   
  
Sam opened her mouth to disagree, but closed it as she realised that General Hammond was right. "Yes, sir."   
  
"I've arranged for you and Teal'c to be the ones to go through their things. I thought it would give you some sort of closure."   
  
Sam nodded. "Yes, thank you, sir."   
  
"I suggest you start with Doctor Jackson's house. He'll most likely have more material relating to the Stargate Project than Colonel O'Neill."   
  
Sam didn't miss the fact that the General still referred to both men in the present tense. /It's because they're not dead, Sam,/ she told herself. /They're out there, they just can't get back./ Nodding, Sam left the General's office, before the tears spilled down her cheeks.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack's annoyance was quickly rising. If one more person came up to him and offered to buy Daniel, he was going to scream. From the moment they had stepped outside of Makis' home, people had been coming up to see Daniel. Apparently word had spread through the town of the dark-haired slave. Daniel had been muttering a theory about the genes which determined hair and eye colour, but Jack had switched off once the anthropologist had started to go on about dominant this, and recessive that. Turning a corner, Jack realised that they had walked into the Town Square where the main auction was taking place. 

* * *

  
  
Daniel's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. In the middle of the Town Square was a large, wooden stage with a solitary man standing on it. To the right of the stage was a group of people all wearing white. /The slave auction,/ Daniel realised. Unconsciously, the anthropologist took a step closer to Jack. He watched as a young man in white was brought up onto the stage. The auctioneer pulled him to the front of the stage and started to address the audience.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Jack!"   
  
Jack turned away from the stage to see Cali weaving her way towards him through the crowd.   
  
The redhead smiled as she reached him. "Rethinking your decision about not selling Daniel?"   
  
The note of hopefulness in her voice was apparent to the colonel. "No," replied Jack. "Just... looking."   
  
Cali shrugged. "Oh well, never mind. If you'll excuse me, I want to go and look over one or two of the lots before I decide to bid on them."   
  
"Of course," nodded Jack, trying to hide his distaste at people being called 'lots'.   
  
"I'll probably see you back at Makis'," said Cali, cheerfully, before she headed back into the crowd and towards the group of slaves next to the stage.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel missed the entire conversation between Jack and Cali, his attention still riveted on the stage. The young man had been shown to the audience, and was now being bid on. Daniel shuddered at the way the auctioneer had stripped the young man and shown him off to the people around the stage. The bidding was now down to just two people; a middle-aged man in the front row, and an older woman further back. The man gave one more bid, which caused the woman to shake her head. The auctioneer pointed at the front row, and informed the man that his slave would be ready to pick up as soon as he had paid.   
  
"Daniel?"   
  
The anthropologist jumped as he felt a hand on his arm.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked. "You looked pretty out of it there."   
  
"Yeah," answered Daniel, a little shakily. "I guess thinking about this is no preparation for actually seeing it."   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack looked at Daniel with sympathy. He knew exactly what the younger man meant. It was one thing to know that the planet they were on saw nothing wrong with selling people; it was something else to actually *see* it. It didn't help that the young man on stage looked like a blond version of Daniel. The colonel placed a reassuring hand on Daniel's back, feeling the heat of his body coming through the white shirt he was wearing. "Do you want to go back to the house?"   
  
Daniel shook his head. "We'd better not. It might look suspicious if we spend all day hiding out in our room." He looked at Jack. "I'll be okay. I just realised that this is what they'd be doing to me if you weren't here."   
  
"Hey, I'd never let anything happen to a member of my team, Danny-boy," joked Jack. /I'd never let anything happen to *you*./   
  
Daniel smiled. "Yeah, I know, it's still just..." He trailed off, unable to voice exactly what he felt.  
  
"I understand, Daniel," Jack reassured him, moving his hand to the younger man's shoulder. "Come on, I think we've seen enough of the auction. And you said that you wanted to have a look around the market place."   
  
Daniel nodded, unconsciously walking closer to Jack than normal.   
  


* * *

  
  
"*Jack*," hissed Daniel.   
  
O'Neill came to a stop and looked at Daniel. "What?"   
  
Daniel nodded over to a stall in the market place.   
  
Following the younger man's gaze, Jack realised exactly what it was that Daniel had seen. "Oh my God," he murmured. On the table of the stall was a figurine of Apophis, complete with glowing eyes. He quickly turned to Daniel. "How the hell do they have that here? We've seen *no* indication that the Goa'uld have even ever been here."   
  
"I don't know," replied Daniel. "Varias said that they didn't know what the Stargate was. That they just thought it was a religious icon."   
  
"Well, he was obviously wrong about that," commented Jack sarcastically.   
  
"Look, we can't jump to conclusions. I'll go and see Varias when we get back and find out what he knows."   
  
"Fine," answered Jack. "But we're heading back to the house now."   
  
Daniel looked at him with curiosity.   
  
"I don't want to take the risk that we'll walk around a corner and head straight into Apophis. I want to find out if the Goa'uld are here or not. And if they are, then we're staying in that room until that damn ceremony around the 'Gate is over and we can get the hell out of this place," Jack explained. Placing a hand in the small of Daniel's back, he guided the younger man through the market place and back towards Makis' home.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
The colonel muttered a soft curse as Cali's voice reached them. Putting a fake smile on his face, he turned to face the redhead, watching as she and a young man headed towards them.   
  
"Jack, that's Varias," said Daniel softly. "He must belong to Cali's house."   
  
Jack glanced at the anthropologist. "Right, I'll keep her talking, and you find out from him whether the Goa'uld are here or not."   
  
Daniel nodded, stepping slightly behind Jack as Cali reached them.   
  
"Cali, that was quick. Did you decide against buying any of them?" Jack asked.   
  
Cali linked an arm through Jack's. "Well, there were a couple I wanted, but they aren't being auctioned until tomorrow, so I guess it's another trip into the Town Square."   
  
As Cali and Jack started to walk through the market, Daniel placed a hand on Varias' arm. "I need to speak to you," he said quietly.   
  
Varias waited until the other to had gone a few more steps before he looked at Daniel. "What do you want?"   
  
"You see that stall over there?" Daniel pointed out the table with the statue of Apophis on it.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What can you tell me about the statue on it?"   
  
"I believe it's one of the old gods," replied Varias, as he and Daniel followed Cali and Jack.   
  
"The old gods?"   
  
Varias nodded. "I remember hearing Mistress Cali tell her children about them. She was telling them a legend about how the gods used to come to this world through the Irin Temple, but the people annoyed them and the gods abandoned them."   
  
"Abandoned them? So, these gods aren't around any more?" Daniel breathed a small sigh of relief.   
  
"Mistress Cali said that the gods left the people to fend for themselves thousands of years ago, and have never returned."   
  
Daniel glanced at the man next to him. "Tell me, Varias, have you ever heard of a race called the Goa'uld?"   
  
Varias thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Why?"   
  
"Oh, no reason, I was just curious," replied Daniel, allowing himself a smile.   
  


* * *

  
  
"You've caused quite a stir, you know," said Cali, smiling at Jack.   
  
"Really?" Confusion swept across Jack's face briefly, as he tried to think about why he would have caused a stir in the town.   
  
"Of course, you must be used to it," she continued. "After all, it must be the quite the coup owning a dark-haired slave."   
  
The confusion lifted as Jack realised she was talking about Daniel having brown hair when all the other slaves were blonde. "It has its moments."   
  
"I've never seen a slave with hair that dark before. The friend who gave him to you must be very generous."   
  
Jack nodded. He recalled having told Cali the day before that Daniel had been a gift. "Yes, they were."   
  
Cali tightened her hold on Jack's arm slightly. "I know you said that you weren't interested in selling Daniel, but what do you think of lending him out?"   
  
Jack stopped and looked at the woman beside him. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I have friends who would be willing to pay very handsomely if you gave them Daniel for a night. And who knows, they may be able to teach him a few things he could use with you."   
  
Jack didn't know what to say. Cali had just asked him to give Daniel out for the night as some kind of sex toy. "I..."   
  
"Surely you've leant him to friends before. With his looks he must be very popular." Cali cast a look back to where Daniel was talking to Varias. "If you like, you can take Varias for the night. I assure you he's very experienced in pleasing men, you'll have nothing but pleasure from him."   
  
"Daniel is *mine*," said Jack softly. "I'm not in the habit of lending him to other people. I hope you understand."   
  
Cali shrugged. "Oh well, you can't blame me for trying. Although, if you change your mind, I'd love to try him out."   
  
"I'll remember that, but I doubt if I'll change my mind."   
  
"You're very protective of him, aren't you?" Cali noted. "Not that I blame you. There are at least a dozen people in Makis' house alone who would jump at the chance of having him if you weren't there."   
  
Jack looked back at the anthropologist, catching a soft smile on the younger man's face. "Daniel is... very special to me," he said, shocking himself with the truthfulness of his statement.   
  
Cali patted his hand. "When slaves have been with you for a long time, it's like they're one of the family."   
  
Jack didn't know how to answer. Daniel *was* like family to him, but part of him kept saying that it was more than that. Much more.   
  
"Well," said Cali, smiling as Daniel and Varias caught up to them, "there are some other things I need to get from the market. I'll see you back at the house, Jack."   
  
Jack returned the smile, and, acting on impulse, quickly kissed Cali on the cheek.   
  
Cali blushed slightly before she turned to Varias. "Come on," she said, and the two of them walked back towards one of the stalls.   
  
Jack looked at Daniel. "Did you manage to ask Varias about the Goa'uld?"   
  
Daniel nodded, ignoring the image of Jack kissing Cali that kept replaying itself in his mind. "Yes, apparently they were here millennia ago, but abandoned the world and haven't returned."   
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess that means we don't have to be stuck in the one room until we can get out of here," he grinned.   
  
"I guess not," replied Daniel absently.   
  
"Daniel? You okay?" Jack asked. "You look like you're a million miles away."   
  
Daniel shook the image of Jack and Cali out of his head. "Just... thinking," he said.   
  
Jack laughed. "That's the problem with you, Danny-boy, you're always thinking."   
  
"Well, someone has to," Daniel retorted with a grin.   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson, that was bitchy." A grin spread across his face, "I'm proud of you."   
  
The younger man laughed in spite of himself.   
  
"Come on, Daniel," said Jack, motioning to the market place. "Now that we know Apophis ain't gonna jump out at us from behind a corner, we may as well check this place out properly."   
  
Daniel nodded and followed Jack into the crowd.   
  


* * *

  
  
Javel's face twisted as he watched Jack and Daniel from a distance. He'd been attracted to Daniel ever since he and Makis had found the two of them at the Irin Temple. Damn the man, if Jack had died then he could have claimed Daniel as his. Javel snorted; you would have thought from the way the slave acted in the alcove that he'd never been fucked before. Well, he wanted Daniel, and he was going to have him. No matter what it took. His cock jumped at the thought of Daniel naked and supplicating. Scanning around the market place, he found the hut he was looking for quickly walked over to it. Pushing the door, he walked into the darkness, waiting a few seconds as his eyes adjusted.   
  
The old woman in the corner of the hut as Javel walked in. "Sire Javel," she said. "It's been a long time since I've seen you in here. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Well, Gwyn, I'm in need of one of your... specialities."   
  
Gwyn's eyes narrowed. "What is it you were wanting?"   
  
"That depends," replied Javel evasively.   
  
"On what?"   
  
"On whether you have any kolyten root."   
  
The woman's eyes widened. "Kolyten root is illegal. This is a legitimate apothecary."   
  
"Gwyn, let's stop playing this game," snapped Javel. "I know you have the root, and you know I'll be willing to pay handsomely for it.   
  
After a few moments Gwyn nodded. Walking over to the door, she placed a sign on it indicating that she was closed and turned back to Javel. "It'll cost," she warned him.   
  
Pulling a small purse out of his pocket, he emptied it on to the table. "Will this be enough?"   
  
Gwyn looked at the small fortune. "It'll do." Motioning at Javel to follow her, she walked through to the back of the hut. "Do you want it in power or liquid form?" she asked.   
  
Javel thought for a moment. "Liquid, it'll be easier to administer."   
  
Gwyn nodded and pulled a bottle off one of the shelves, placing it on the counter. Looking along another shelf, she smiled to herself as she grabbed a large jar and opened it. Sticking her hand inside, she rummaged around in the blue powder, eventually pulling out a smaller jar, which had been hidden inside. Opening the second jar, she took out a small black lump of something and began to carefully grind it up into a powder. When the root was fully powdered, Gwyn picked up the bottle she'd retrieved earlier and measured out some of the liquid in it into a glass bowl. Reaching out for the board she had used to grind the root on, she tipped the powder into the bowl and stepped back as the mixture started to bubble and fizz. Within a few minutes the mixture had settled down and all that was left in the bowl was a colourless liquid. Nodding in satisfaction, Gwyn reached into a drawer and took out a glass vial.   
  
"Thank you," said Javel, as he watched her pick up the bowl and carefully pour the mixture into the vial before sealing it.   
  
"I hope whoever you want this for is worth all the trouble," Gwyn commented as she placed the vial into a bag and handed it to Javel.   
  
Javel smiled ferally. "Oh, believe me, he is," he answered, taking the bag and putting it in a pocket.   
  
Gwyn eyed him speculatively. "Whatever you say." Heading back into the front area of the apothecary, Gwyn swept the coins off the table and into the pocket at the front of her skirt.   
  
Javel smiled at Gwyn. "Once again, I am in your debt," he said.   
  
"Just remember not to mention my name if you get caught with it," Gwyn replied.   
  
Bowing slightly, Javel nodded. Turning, he opened the door and stepped out of the hut, wincing slightly as the bright sun hit his eyes. Walking away from the hut, he couldn't stop the grin that sprang to his face. "Oh, my dear Daniel, I told you I'd have you," he murmured, patting his pocket.   
  


* * *

  
  
Sam sat on the couch, holding Daniel's journal in her hands, as a massive feeling of deja vu washed over her. The only difference was that Jack had been here the last time. Instead, they had to go through his house as well, removing any trace of anything referring to the Stargate. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she realised that Teal'c had just asked her something. "What was that, Teal'c?"   
  
The large Jaafa looked over at her and repeated his question. "I asked what a 'Rolling Stone' is?"  
  
Confusion flitted across Sam's face, as she stood and walked over to Teal'c. As she neared him, she saw what he was holding in his hand and realisation hit her. "'The Rolling Stones'," she laughed. "They're a band."   
  
"I see," said Teal'c, even though it was obvious that he didn't.   
  
Smiling and shaking her head, Sam reached over and flicked the CD player on.   
  
Please allow me to introduce myself   
  
I'm a man of wealth and taste   
  
I've been around for long, long years   
  
Stolen many a man's soul and faith   
  
I was round when Jesus Christ   
  
Had his moment of doubt and pain   
  
Made damn sure that Pilate   
  
Washed his hands 'n' sealed his fate   
  
Pleased to meet you   
  
Hope you guess my name   
  
But what's puzzling you   
  
Is the nature of my game   
  
As Mick Jagger's voice blasted out of the speaker, she noticed a CD behind the stereo, almost hidden from view. /It must have fallen behind the hi-fi,/ she thought, reaching to pull it out of its hiding place. As her eyes fell on the red-head on the CD cover, the first thought through her mind was /funny, I didn't think Daniel would be into this type of music./ Making a quick decision, Sam stopped the CD that was playing and ejected it from the machine, swapping it for the disc in her hand. Pressing play, she listened as the soft voice came floating out of the speakers. /It's just not fair,/ she thought. Pulling herself out of her morbid thoughts, she abruptly turned off the hi-fi. "Come on," she said to Teal'c, "we need to get this stuff sorted out." 

* * *

  
  
"We *have* to come back to this place. Did you see some of the things they were selling in the market place? I just wish we'd had money to buy some of them," said Daniel, as he walked into their room behind Jack.   
  
Jack smiled to himself. All afternoon Daniel had been literally bouncing from one stall to another enthusing over the things on sale. "Daniel?" The younger man ignored him, still talking about one of the statues they'd seen. "Daniel?" Jack repeated.   
  
Daniel stopped pacing around the room and looked at Jack. "Did you say something, Jack?"   
  
"We have to get ready for the meal," Jack said, hiding a grin. "Do you want to use the bathroom first?"   
  
"Um, yeah, that'd be great. I can feel sand all over me."   
  
Jack laughed softly as Daniel walked into the bathroom. He knew what the anthropologist meant about the sand, though. The light wind that had been blowing through the town seemed to carry tiny particles of sand in it. After a couple of hours walking you could feel the grit get into your clothes. Pulling off his shirt, Jack walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some more clothes for both Daniel and himself. Since Daniel was staying in his room instead of the slave quarters, more white clothes had been placed there for him. Happy with his selections, Jack headed out onto the balcony. He could see the Town Square and the continuing slave auction from where he was standing, and the sounds from the streets drifted up to him. Closing his eyes briefly as the wind played across his skin, Jack sighed. They would be leaving the world the next day, and, although he wanted to get back to the SGC, part of Jack knew he would miss it.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel smiled to himself as he wrapped the thick towel around his waist. Rubbing a hand over his face, he frowned slightly as he felt the rough stubble. Heading over to the small sink at one end of the room, Daniel looked in the cabinet, grinning when he found a sharp implement that looked like a razor. "Oh hell, it'll do," he said to himself as he grabbed some soap and started to shave. 

* * *

  
  
Jack turned his head as he heard Daniel come out of the bathroom. "You found a razor," he commented, seeing Daniel's now completely smooth face.   
  
"Well, I found something that *may* be a razor," replied Daniel.   
  
"It'll do," said Jack, unknowingly mirroring Daniel's words. "I won't be long," he told the other man, as he walked into the bathroom, grabbing the clothes he had picked out on the way. 

* * *

  
  
Daniel could hear the water running into the bath as he headed over to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Opening it, he rummaged through it until he found his notebook and a pen. Pulling them out, he lay on the bed and started to record the observations he'd made about the world and its culture.   
  
Daniel had just started on his sixth side of notes when Jack's voice came out of the bathroom.   
  
"There's no mirror!"   
  
Daniel smiled. Getting off the bed he walked over to the bathroom door. "Mind if I come in?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. Jack was standing next to the sink with a towel around his waist.   
  
"There's no mirror, Daniel," the colonel stated. "How am I supposed to shave without a mirror? How did *you* shave without a mirror?"   
  
"There were no mirrors on Abydos," Daniel explained. "I learned to shave myself without seeing what I was doing. It's quite a useful thing to be able to do."   
  
Jack glared at him. "That doesn't help, Daniel."   
  
Daniel smiled and closed the distance between the two of them. Taking the razor out of Jack's hands, he perched himself on the side of the sink. "Come here," he said softly, placing the razor on his leg and picking up the soap, lathering it in his hands.   
  
Jack looked at him, before stepping between Daniel's legs.   
  
When he realised that Jack wasn't in the right position for him to reach properly, Daniel reached out, stopping when he remembered that his hands were covered in soap. Wrapping a leg around Jack's waist, he pulled the older man closer to him.   
  
Jack started slightly as he felt Daniel's leg around him. The thin trousers the anthropologist was wearing were no barrier to the body heat that seeped through to Jack's bare skin.   
  
Guiding the colonel with his leg, Daniel manoeuvred Jack so he was facing him.   
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked, hoping the huskiness in his voice wasn't as evident to Daniel as it was to himself.   
  
"Don't talk," replied Daniel, starting to rub the lather on the lower half of Jack's face. "Not unless you want me to make a mistake."   
  
Jack closed his eyes as Daniel's fingers danced across his chin, spreading the lather across his cheeks and mouth and part way down his neck.   
  
Lifting Jack's chin with his fingers, Daniel took the razor and gently dragged it up the older man's neck. Turning the water on in the sink, he rinsed the foam off the blade before returning his attention to Jack.   
  
Tilting his head back so he had access, Jack trusted Daniel with the sharp edge against his skin. The gentle scrape of the razor and the soft touch of Daniel's fingers against his face felt strangely soothing.   
  
Daniel carefully shaved Jack's lower face, wiping the residual foam off him with a damp towel. "There," he said, rubbing the back of his hand across the now smooth face to check that he had done a proper job. "Perfect."   
  
Jack opened his eyes when he felt a warm, damp towel wipe at the bottom of his face. "Thanks," he said, holding his breath suddenly as Daniel's thumb brushed across his lower lip.   
  
Daniel's eyes widened slightly at Jack's intake of breath at his accidental touch.   
  
Jack leant forward, unable to break his gaze away from Daniel's clear blue eyes.   
  
Daniel could feel Jack's breath on his lips. Their mouths were just about to touch when a quiet moan broke the silence of the room. Daniel snapped back to reality when he realised that the sound had come from him. Pulling away, he pushed himself off the sink and motioned to the door. "I'll, em, leave you to... to get ready."   
  
Jack watched as Daniel all but bolted out of the room, the impact of what he had almost done coming crashing down on him. The knowledge that he had been about to kiss another man shook him. He'd never before had sexual feelings for a man. But this wasn't just any man, this was *Daniel* - the man he considered his closest friend. "Christ," Jack muttered, "could this be *any* more fucked up than it is?"   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel paced around the room. Raising his hand to his face, he slowly rubbed his fingers along his lips. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the heat from Jack's body as the other man had leant towards him. Daniel felt a pang of something at the thought of leaving Jack in the other room, shocking himself when he realised it was regret. He had *wanted* Jack to kiss him. Wanted to feel the other man on him, *in* him. He'd had a male lover at university, but since then he hadn't felt so strongly attracted to anyone else apart from Sha're. "Damn," he muttered, cursing every god he knew, "this just can't get any worse."   
  


* * *

  
  
Throwing the towel into a corner and quickly getting dressed, jack took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Daniel was standing at the balcony, looking out. "Daniel," he said softly.   
  
Daniel turned and met his eyes. "Jack."   
  
Jack groaned inwardly. There was no way to tell how Daniel felt from that single word. "Listen, about what happened, I-"   
  
"Forget it, Jack," the anthropologist interrupted. "I have."   
  
"Oh, right." Jack looked away briefly. "We should get down to the garden," he said. /Forget it? That's the problem, Danny. I *don't* want to./   
  
Daniel nodded. "After you," he said, motioning to the door. //Forget it, Jack. I have.// The words replayed themselves over in his mind. Daniel closed his eyes, desperately ignoring the chant of 'liar' running through his head, before opening his eyes again and heading after the colonel.   
  


* * *

  
  
Sam gently brushed her fingers along the photograph of the young boy. She recognised him as Jack's son, Charlie. Almost immediately her heart felt for the colonel's ex-wife. Even though they weren't married anymore, Sam knew that Jack and Sarah had remained friends. "Oh God, I can't do this," she said suddenly, dropping the photo to the floor.   
  
"Cannot do what, Captain Carter?" asked Teal'c coming up behind her.   
  
Sam turned to the large Jaafa, unashamed of the tears running down her face. "I can't act like they're dead!" she cried. "We can't even tell their families what really happened."   
  
Unable to see his friend in pain, Teal'c wrapped his arms around Sam.   
  
Sam stiffened momentarily in Teal'c's embrace, before finally letting the rest of her defences down and sobbing.   
  
After a few minutes Teal'c felt Sam pull away.   
  
Wiping the drying tears from her face, Sam smiled at the Jaafa. "Thanks," she said.   
  
"It was my pleasure, Captain Carter."   
  
"You've had me wailing in your arms like a mad woman, Teal'c, I think you're allowed to call me Sam."   
  
Teal's tilted his head slightly. "Very well... Sam," he replied, testing the name.   
  
Sam looked around the room. "Screw it, this can wait." She turned her attention back to Teal'c. "Come on, Teal'c."   
  
"Where are we going?" he asked, following her to the front door.   
  
"We're going to find a bar," Sam informed him, "and then I'm going to teach you the *real* way to knock back a tequila slammer." 

* * *

  
  
The two men headed straight to the food table when they stepped into the garden. Jack watched as Daniel picked up a plate and started to fill it. While Daniel was busy choosing the food, Jack looked around. A group of people were sitting talking in one of the corners. One of the women glanced up in his direction and Jack recognised her as Cali.   
  
"Jack!" she called. "Come and join the conversation."   
  
Jack glanced at Daniel and shrugged. "May as well," he said quietly.   
  
Daniel followed Jack over to the group. Noticing that many of those there had their slaves sitting at their feet, Daniel waited until Jack had settled into one of the chairs before lowering himself to the ground. Holding the plate up for Jack to pick something off it, Daniel blushed slightly as he caught one of the men in the group appreciatively running his eyes over his body.   
  
Jack saw the redness rise in Daniel's face. He realised the cause when he noticed the man sitting in the chair next to Cali leer at Daniel. Automatically, Jack placed a proprietary hand on Daniel's shoulder, smiling coldly when the man looked away.   
  
Daniel felt the warmth of Jack's hand through the thin shirt he was wearing. Without realising what he was doing, he turned his head and brushed his cheek across Jack's hand.   
  
"That's quite some slave you got there," commented the man who had been staring at Daniel. "I'm Conor."   
  
"Jack," replied O'Neill, not wanting to move his hand away from Daniel.   
  
"Sensual thing, isn't he," stated Conor, nodding at Daniel's motions against Jack's arm.   
  
At Conor's words, Daniel suddenly realised what he'd been doing. Mortified, he pulled back slightly, his blush deepening.   
  
Conor laughed. "Don't be shy, now. After all, if I had one like you, I'd want them to rub up against me every opportunity we got. Tell me, Jack," he said, turning his attention back to the colonel, "would you give any thought to selling or trading him?"   
  
"No," Jack answered succinctly.   
  
"Are you sure? I'd make sure you were well reimbursed."   
  
"I'm positive. Daniel is not for sale, for *any* price."   
  
"A pity. I'd like to get him in my bed, even if it was just for the night."   
  
Noticing Daniel's discomfort at the attention from the other man Jack leant down. "Go and get me a drink, will you?" he asked softly.   
  
"Yes, sir," Daniel nodded, grateful for the chance to escape from Conor's eyes. Standing up, he headed over to the food table and looked at the array of drinks there.   
  


* * *

  
  
Javel smirked. Now that Daniel was alone it was the perfect time to give him the kolyten. Placing a hand in his pocket and wrapping his fingers around the vial, he started to walk over to the younger man.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel frowned. He had no idea what was in each of the large jugs. /Oh well,/ he thought. /Pick one and hope he likes it./ Placing a hand on the table to steady himself, he stretched over to pick up one of the jugs.   
  


* * *

  
  
Reaching the food table, Javel picked up a drink. Pulling the vial out of his pocket, he tipped most of the drink away before pouring a few drops of the kolyten into the cup. Placing the cup back on the table, he waited until Daniel's hand was on the table and knocked the cup over, the liquid spilling onto Daniel's hand.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel jumped slightly as the cold liquid hit his hand. Jerking his head up, he saw Javel staring at him apologetically.   
  
"Oh dear, I really should be more careful," Javel said.   
  
"Sorry, sir," mumbled Daniel, wanting to get away from the other man as quickly as possible. Turning to head back to Jack, Daniel automatically raised his fingers to his mouth to suck the liquid off them. Without warning, Daniel started to feel slightly dizzy. "Whoa!" he said, as the colours in the garden seemed to become more vibrant. A steadying arm was placed around his waist and he leaned into the touch.   
  
"You seem to be rather woozy," a smooth voice murmured into his ear. "Maybe I should take you in so you can... lie down."   
  
"Yeah," Daniel replied, his mind feeling cloudy, "That's a good idea."   
  
Javel smiled. Glancing behind him, he saw Jack talking to Cali and a group of people. The other man hadn't even noticed his renewed interest in Daniel.   
  
Daniel felt the arm around him propel him into moving. Without thinking, he twisted his head until his gaze was on Jack. He kept his eyes on the colonel until he was in the house and Jack disappeared from sight. Part of him screamed at his compliancy as Javel led him inside, but the rest of him was content to let Javel steer him through the corridors.   
  
"Here we are," said Javel, as they eventually stopped outside a room.   
  
"Isn't my room," pointed out Daniel.   
  
"I know," replied Javel. "But I thought it would be nice for you and I to spend some time together. You *do* want to spend time with me, don't you?"   
  
Daniel thought for a moment. A dozen reasons why he should say no flitted across his mind, but they were so fleeting that he didn't listen. "Sounds nice," he murmured.   
  
Javel smiled as he opened the door and guided Daniel into the room, locking it behind them.   
  
"Ooh, big bed," giggled Daniel softly.   
  
"Yes, it is," Javel said. "And we're going to make use of each and every inch of it."   
  


* * *

  
  
A sudden concern about Daniel washed over Jack and his eyes scanned the garden looking for the other man. The concern rose when he couldn't find him.   
  
"Jack?"   
  
Jack turned his head to see Cali looking at him in confusion.   
  
"I can't find Daniel," he said.   
  
"He's probably gone with one of the other slaves," commented Conor.   
  
Jack shook his head. "Not without saying anything."   
  
Cali stared at Jack for a brief moment before turning in the direction of the food table and calling over one of the slaves that was standing there. "Shay, did you see where Daniel went, by any chance?"   
  
Shay glanced at Jack before turning her attention back to Cali. "I think he went into the house with Master Javel, ma'am," she said softly.   
  
"*What?*" exclaimed Jack, pushing himself out of his chair and running into the house. /If that bastard's hurt him.../ Jack ran faster as his anger threatened to overwhelm him. Skidding to a halt, he realised that he didn't know where Javel's room was. He grabbed a passing slave by the arm. "Where's Javel staying," he demanded.   
  
"Second floor, sire. In the west wing."   
  
/I'll kill him,/ thought Jack, as he started running again. /I swear, I'll fuckin' well kill him./   
  


* * *

  
  
Javel lowered his face to Daniel's. Crushing their mouths together, Javel's tongue snaked out and forced Daniel's lips open, sweeping inside with a possessive carnality. Pulling away, Javel looked at Daniel in satisfaction. The slave's lips were swollen and slightly bruised with the force of the kiss. "Oh, Daniel, what you do to me," he said, feeling his erection start to swell.   
  
Daniel stared at him with glazed eyes.   
  
"Strip for me," commanded Javel.   
  
Daniel shook his head slightly. "I don't think..." The words trailed off as he rubbed a hand over his face.   
  
Javel frowned. He knew Daniel hadn't ingested that much kolyten, but the effects should have still rendered him pliant until the morning. "Don't tell me you're one of those with a natural immunity to the kolyten root," he muttered in annoyance.   
  
"What?" asked Daniel, becoming more confused.   
  
"I haven't come this far to stop now." Javel reached into his pocket and took out the vial containing the rest of the kolyten. Removing the seal, he forced Daniel's head back. Squeezing Daniel's face, he made the younger man open his mouth. Holding the vial up, he tipped the remainder of the kolyten into Daniel's mouth, holding his hand over the lower half of his face until he swallowed.   
  
Daniel gagged slightly as the bitter liquid slipped down his throat. Within seconds a haze enveloped his mind. Arousal and longing swept through his body.   
  
Javel watched as the root was instantly absorbed and started to take effect. Daniel's body started to sway to music only he could hear. "Dance for me, Daniel," Javel commanded softly.   
  
Daniel obeyed, moving his body to an invisible rhythm. Lifting a hand to his face, he allowed his fingers to dance over his skin, biting his lower lip as each touch sent jolts through him. As his fingers made a second pass over his mouth, Daniel opened his lips, capturing his middle finger and sucking at it.   
  
Watching Daniel suck on his finger made Javel think of him sucking on other parts of his body, and his cock jumped.   
  
Slowly pulling his finger out of his mouth, Daniel ran his hand down his neck, leaving a trail of glistening wetness.   
  
Closing the distance between them, Javel pulled Daniel to him, stopping the younger man's movements. Trailing a finger down his cheek, Javel smiled as Daniel unconsciously turned into the touch.   
  
Raising heavy lidded eyes, Daniel stared at the man in front of him. "Jack," he murmured, rubbing himself against the other man's body. "Want you."   
  
Javel smiled, ignoring the fact that he had just been called by another man's name. "Well then, you shall have me."   
  
Daniel started to drop to his knees, when a cramp shot through his body.   
  
Javel stepped back at the grimace of pain of Daniel's face. "What the-?" he swore, noticing the fine tremors running through the younger man.   
  
"Hurts." Daniel's voice was barely audible.   
  
Javel grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him closer. "I don't care if it hurts," he snarled. "Now get on that bed."   
  
Daniel staggered and fell on the bed as Javel pushed him away. Yelping in pain, he curled into a ball.   
  
Javel advanced on the bed, starting to undo his clothes, when the door handle suddenly rattled.   
  
"DANIEL! ARE YOU IN THERE!"   
  
Javel cursed, recognising Jack's voice.   
  
"DAMN IT, JAVEL! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"   
  
Javel stepped back. There was no way he was going to let Jack into the room, not when Daniel was lying curled on his bed. The man was ridiculously protective over his slave. Javel's eyes widened as there was a *thud*, and then the door flew open.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack skidded to a halt outside Javel's room. He was about to knock when he heard a small yelp come from inside. He instinctively knew it was Daniel who had made the sound. Rattling the door handle, he cursed when he found the door locked. "DANIEL! ARE YOU IN THERE!" he called through the door, but there was no answer. "DAMN IT, JAVEL! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" he yelled.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
O'Neill turned at the sound of his name to see Cali running towards him. "Is Daniel in there?"   
  
"Yes," he answered. "Do you have a key?"   
  
"No, but Makis will. I'll go and get him."   
  
"There's no time for that," said Jack as he ran at the door, throwing himself at it with a *thud*. "Fuck!" he swore, rubbing his shoulder. His anger overwhelming him, Jack turned and kicked in the door, smiling in grim satisfaction as the frame gave and the door swung inwards. Noticing Daniel curled on the bed, Jack ran in. "What did you do to him?" he demanded, turning Daniel's face towards him.   
  
"Nothing he didn't want me to," smirked Javel, unwilling to admit that Jack had got there in time to stop him.   
  
Jack launched himself off the bed so quickly that Javel didn't have a chance. He hit the other man at full tilt, and the momentum carried both of them backward through the open door of the room and into the corridor. Bringing his fist down into Javel's face, Jack grinned as he heard the sickening *crunch* under his knuckles. "I swear," he said, sitting on top of Javel and hitting out indiscriminately, "if you even ever *look* at Daniel again I will fucking well *kill* you." Delivering a final blow to Javel's nose, Jack pushed himself up and ran over to where Daniel was still lying on the bed.   
  
"Jack?" The word was barely whispered.   
  
"I'm here, Danny."   
  
"Wanna go home."   
  
"Soon," Jack told him. "I promise." Jack heard a moan and glanced over to Javel. The other man was trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose. "Daniel, I want to get you back to our room. Can you walk?"   
  
"Think so," came the quiet answer.   
  
Helping Daniel off the bed, Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and guided the younger man out of the room, glaring at Javel and daring him to do something.   
  


* * *

  
  
Opening the door, Jack quickly herded Daniel into the room. Not trusting Javel to stay away, the colonel locked the door. Letting out the breath he'd been holding since he discovered Daniel in the other man's room, Jack turned to face the anthropologist. Daniel was crouched against the wall, his arms wrapped around himself, with obvious tremors running through his body. Slowly, Jack approached the other man. "Daniel?" There was no answer from the scientist. Jack carefully reached out hand, laying it softly on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel jerked his head up at the touch, his eyes meeting Jack's. The colonel looked at him in shock. Daniel's eyes were nearly all black, with a only a tiny corona of blue. Placing a hand on Daniel's forehead, Jack swore. "Oh God, you're burning up. What the hell did he give you?"   
  
"Said it was... called 'kolitin', or something." Daniel forced the words out from between gritted teeth.   
  
A rapid knock on the door brought Jack to his feet. "Who is it?" he yelled.   
  
"Makis," came the muffled answer.   
  
Walking over to the door, Jack unlocked it and let Makis and Travik into the room.   
  
"Cali informed me what happened with Javel. You have my deepest apologies. I'm mortified that he would try something like this," babbled Makis, obviously deeply embarrassed. "Is Daniel injured in any way?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Javel gave him something. Daniel said it was called koli-something."   
  
Makis immediately went over and crouched next to Daniel. Taking the young man's head in his hands, he forced Daniel to look at him. "Kolyten? Is that what he gave you?"   
  
Daniel nodded, as a wracking shudder swept through him.   
  
Makis swore violently. "Daniel, listen to me. Are you absolutely positive that Javel gave you kolyten?"   
  
"Y... yes," stuttered Daniel, the shivers running through his body making it difficult for him to talk.   
  
Makis looked at Travik. "Travik, go and get the healer. Tell him what's happened and that he's to come here straight away. *Now*, boy!" he shouted, as Travik continued to look at Daniel.   
  
Travik nodded quickly and ran out of the room.   
  
Makis turned his attention to Jack. "Help me get him on to the bed," he said. "Daniel, we need to move you to the bed." His voice was soft as he spoke to the younger man.   
  
"Hurts," whispered Daniel, sweat running down his face.   
  
Makis gently brushed a damp lock of hair away from Daniel's eyes. "I know it does, little one, but the healer will be here soon."   
  
Jack's anger and fear was rising. Grabbing Makis by the arm, Jack pulled him up. "What did that bastard do to him?" he demanded.   
  
"According to Daniel, Javel gave him a dose of kolyten. And from the looks of it, I would say it was a very large dose," replied Makis. "Now, help me move him to the bed." Makis crouched back down. "I need you to stand up, Daniel. Can you do that for me?"   
  
Daniel shook his head. "Room... spinning. Feel sick."   
  
"I know you do, but it will feel much better if you can get to the bed. Will you try, Daniel?"   
  
Jack watched as Makis continued to try to cajole Daniel into moving, but the anthropologist refused to budge.   
  
Makis looked at Jack imploringly. The other man was just standing there staring at Daniel with an indecipherable look on his face. "Jack!"   
  
The hiss of his name shook Jack out of his trance and he knelt next to Daniel. Almost immediately, the younger man moved towards him, burying his face in his shirt.   
  
"Hurts... Jack. Make... make it... stop."   
  
'Bed,' mouthed Makis.   
  
Jack nodded. "Danny, listen to me," he murmured softly. "We need to get you to the bed, but we can't do it without your help. I need you to help me here, Danny."   
  
"'Kay," mumbled Daniel, the word muffled in Jack's shirt.   
  
"You need to stand up," continued Jack. "We'll go real slow." Wrapping his arms around the younger man, Jack started to help him to stand.   
  
"Oh God," moaned Daniel, clutching at his head.   
  
Jack felt Daniel start to sink back to the floor. Swearing to himself, he quickly placed an arm under Daniel's knees and picked him up. "Jesus," he commented, heading to the bed, "Danny, either you need to go on a diet, or I seriously need to start working out again."   
  
"Not fat," murmured Daniel, as Jack placed him on the bed.   
  
Makis knelt on the bed next to Daniel and placed a hand on his forehead. "He's very hot," he said, as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I just hope we've caught it in time."   
  
"Caught what?" Jack started to ask, before Daniel grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Turning his attention back to Daniel, Jack started to softly run his fingers through the scientist's hair. "Easy, Danny, I'm here."   
  
Makis came back out of the bathroom carrying a bowl of water and a cloth. Placing the bowl on the cabinet next to the bed, he soaked the cloth before wringing it out and placing it on Daniel's face.   
  
Daniel whimpered as the cold, damp cloth hit his skin.   
  
"Shh, Danny, it'll all be okay. I promise." Jack didn't even realise it as he started to gently caress the hand he was holding. As Daniel quietened down, Jack looked at Makis. "You said he'd been given... kolyten?"   
  
Makis nodded.   
  
"What is it?" demanded Jack.   
  
Makis sighed. "It's the root of a plant that grows in this region. If it's stored in the correct conditions after harvesting, then it takes on the properties of an exceedingly powerful aphrodisiac," he explained. "It used to be used in some of the pleasure houses. It makes people suggestible and highly... receptive, shall we say. In fact, it has them begging for release."   
  
"*Used* to be?"   
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, if it's given in too high a dose then it's highly poisonous. From the looks of it Javel gave Daniel far too much for your kind."   
  
Jack's head jerked up. "What do you mean 'for our kind'?"   
  
Makis dropped his gaze for a moment. "I'm well aware that you aren't from this world," he said, meeting Jack's eyes.   
  
"How?" Jack asked.   
  
"When the old gods used to rule here, it was my ancestors who were designated as guardians of the Gateway."   
  
"The Stargate?"   
  
"If that is what you call the place now known as the Irin Temple, then yes. Even though the gods left, my family still guarded the Gateway, keeping records of all those who pass through it into this world. Many left, either back to their own worlds, or to others. Some have stayed. We have records of them all."   
  
"Then Javel knew that we weren't from here. And he still risked giving Daniel that... junk?!"   
  
"No." Makis shook his head. "Only the oldest child of the family knows of the records. I record as my father did, and his mother before him. Javel has no knowledge of what the Gateway really is."   
  
The two men were interrupted by the door opened, and an older man running in with Travik behind him.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, placing a bag on the bed and starting to check Daniel over.   
  
"He was given an overdose of kolyten root," replied Makis. Turning his attention to the slave still by the door, Makis waved him over. "Travik, I want you to stand outside the room. Close the door and allow no one in. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes, master," said Travik, before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Once the door was closed Makis looked at the healer. "Nylan, it's more complicated than that. These two came through the Gateway."   
  
Jack's stared at Makis. "I thought you said people didn't know what it was."   
  
"Nylan is my oldest friend," explained Makis. "He knows, as I, about the Gateway."   
  
Nylan grimaced. "This complicates things," he said. "I can give him the antidote, but I don't know of it will cure him or kill him.   
  
"And if he doesn't have it?" asked Jack.   
  
"He won't survive the night," answered Nylan.   
  
"Then it's not as though we have any choice," Jack pointed out. "Give it to him."   
  
Nylan nodded and pulled a vial of red liquid out of his bag. "He needs to swallow this."   
  
Jack looked down at Daniel. The sweat was plastering his hair to his head. "Daniel," Jack said softly, "I need you to drink something. Open your mouth."   
  
Daniel obediently opened his mouth slightly and Nylan poured the liquid in.   
  
Jack swore as Daniel started coughing and trying to spit it out.   
  
"He has to swallow it," Nylan shouted over the coughing, placing his hand over Daniel's mouth to stop him spitting out the antidote.   
  
Eventually Daniel gave up struggling and swallowed the liquid in his mouth.   
  
"Now we wait and see if this works the same way on your people as it does on ours," Nylan replied.   
  
Jack sat by Daniel, keeping hold of his hand. "Don't you dare die on me, Daniel Jackson," he whispered, brushing his hand through the younger man's hair.   
  
Daniel murmured softly, before settling down into sleep.   
  
"That's right, Danny," said Jack quietly. "You sleep, and I promise I'll watch over you."   
  
Nylan hissed when he saw Jack's knuckles. "You should have told me about them," he admonished.   
  
"Huh?" Jack didn't realise what the healer was talking about until Nylan pointed to his knuckles. Jack looked down at his bruised and swollen hand. "They're okay. Trust me, Javel looks a hell of a lot worse."   
  
Reaching into his bag, Nylan pulled out a jar. "Give me your hand," he ordered, opening the lid.   
  
Jack held out his hand, watching as Nylan took some cream out and slathered it on his knuckles.  
  
"The bruising and swelling should be gone soon."   
  
Jack glanced from Nylan to his hand and back again. "Look, tell me if I'm out of order here, but is there any way I could take some of that stuff back with me? It's just that over the past couple of days I've seen people use medicines I've never seen before, and I know a doc... healer who would love to check it out."   
  
"I don't see why not," said Nylan. "I'll gather some medicines and relevant notes and have them delivered here before you leave. When are you leaving?"   
  
"Tomorrow, if Daniel's fit to travel," replied Jack.   
  
"He should be," commented Nylan.   
  
There was silence for a few seconds before Makis spoke suddenly. "Tell me about your people," he said.   
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Jack.   
  
"Everything. Tell us about your culture, your civilisation. Is it anything like ours?"   
  
Jack shook his head. "In some ways, but not really. I'll tell you what you want to know, although I gotta admit, Daniel's much better at this then me. He studies different cultures."   
  
"He's a scholar?" Makis said, both he and Nylan looking confused.   
  
Jack nodded. "He's the most intelligent man I know," he told them, smiling down at the anthropologist.   
  
"Then he's *not* a slave?"   
  
"No, I guess that's the main difference between this world and ours. We don't have slaves, well, not anymore. Some cultures on our world used to have them, but it's now illegal to own slaves on our world."   
  
"And this system works?" Nylan looked sceptical.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Fascinating," breathed Makis. "Tell me more."   
  
Jack spoke for over an hour, answering Makis and Nylan's questions, and keeping a watch over the sleeping form of Daniel.   
  
When there was no change in his condition, Nylan smiled. "I believe he's going to recover. The fever should break in a while. After that the kolyten will work through his system. Although I'm not sure if it will affect him in the same way it affects our people."   
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that," he murmured.   
  
"What I recommend now is rest," said Nylan, packing his equipment back into his bag. "For both of you."   
  
Jack stood up carefully, trying not to disturb Daniel. "Thank you," he said as he walked with the two men to the door.   
  
"The festival around the Gateway will be over by the morning. I will take you both out there myself," Makis told Jack.   
  
"Thanks," the colonel smiled.   
  
When they had left Jack sagged against the door and ran his hands over his face. He looked at his hand in surprise when he realised that it wasn't hurting anymore. "Hell," he said, noting that the swelling and bruising had all but disappeared, "that *is* good stuff." Exhaustion was quickly sweeping over him. Pulling off his clothes, Jack grabbed the night-shirt and put it on. Getting back onto the bed he shifted gently until he was comfortable. When he was sure that he hadn't disturbed Daniel, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel shot awake with a shuddering gasp, aware of the painful arousal coursing through him. Rolling out of the bed, he dropped to the floor. Pressing his forehead to the cool floor, he softly whimpered. Without thinking, he moved his hand inside his trousers and down to his rock hard erection, hissing as his fingers touched the heated flesh. Jerking his hand away, he closed his eyes, listening to the thunder of the blood rushing through him as his entire body screamed for release. Struggling to his feet, Daniel ran out on to the balcony. There were people still on the streets and the sound of voices and laughter drifted up to him. Trying to control his breathing, Daniel turned and looked at the bed. The twin full moons shining in through the window illuminated the sleeping figure. The want in Daniel jumped as he watched the slow rise and fall of Jack's chest. Clenching his hands into fists he turned away, trying to ignore the voice telling him to go to Jack. "Stopitstopitstopit," he whispered, pressing his hands over his ears   
  
'Go to him. He wants you, don't deny him the pleasure.'   
  
A soft sound drew his attention back to the bed. Jack murmured quietly in his sleep, making Daniel's cock twitch. Padding over to the bed, Daniel listened as Jack continued to murmur.   
  
"Daniel." The word was a whisper on Jack's lips.   
  
Unable to stop himself, Daniel slowly pulled the sheet off the bed, dropping it on the floor. He watched as Jack shifted slightly when the gentle wind coming in through the balcony doors brushed across his exposed skin, but the colonel didn't wake up. The night-shirt Jack was wearing had rolled up to his stomach, leaving the lower half of his body open to Daniel's gaze.   
  
'You need him.' The voice swept through Daniel's mind.   
  
The throbbing in Daniel's groin was becoming too much to bear. Pulling his clothes off before clambering back onto the bed, Daniel straddled Jack's legs, making sure to keep his weight off them. Reaching out, he gently ran a finger down the soft cock lying against Jack's thigh, making it twitch. His own erection was starting to leak. Smiling, he lowered his head and opened his mouth.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack moaned as his cock was engulfed by the dream image. Whenever he had erotic dreams, it usually involved a pair of blonde, large chested twins named Jane and Ashley that he'd once met, but this time the figure in his thoughts was a blue eyed, and very *male* anthropologist. Unable to ignore the sensations, Jack began to gently thrust his hips up.   
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel took the hardening cock gently between his teeth and flicked at the head with his tongue. Licking all around, he traced the vein on the underside, opening his throat to allow Jack the thrust further. Bringing a hand up next to his face, Daniel began to caress and fondle Jack' sensitive sac. He could feel the veins on the hard shaft pulsing within his throat and knew that Jack was close to climaxing. With a soft gasp, Jack came, and a flow of liquid started to run down Daniel's throat.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jack's eyes flew open as he came, and he realised that it wasn't a dream. He scrambled backwards, pulling his still spurting cock out of Daniel's mouth. "Daniel? What the-?" The words broke off as Jack watched the other man slowly bring his hand up to his face and wipe away the come that had landed on his chin when Jack had moved.   
  
Keeping his eyes fixed on Jack's, Daniel brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked off the come that dribbled down them.   
  
Jack couldn't stop the moan that rose in his throat at the sight of Daniel suckling on his fingers.   
  
"Take me, Jack." Daniel's voice was a seductive whisper. "You know you want to."   
  
Jack heard Nylan's voice go through his mind. 'The fever should break in a while. After that the kolyten will work through his system. Although I'm not sure if it will affect him in the same way it affects our people.' /Oh God,/ he thought. "Danny, this isn't you. You've been drugged."   
  
Daniel looked up at him with pleading eyes. "It *is* me," he said, his voice low and hypnotic. "I need you, Jack."   
  
"Daniel, you don't know what you're saying," Jack tried to reason with him.   
  
Daniel dropped to his hands and knees and began to crawl up the bed. "I know exactly what I'm saying."   
  
Jack was about to try a different argument when Daniel stopped and grimaced. "Daniel?" Jack questioned, woried in case the antidote to the kolyten *hadn't* worked.   
  
Daniel looked up, his eyes almost completely dilated. "Oh God, Jack, *please*," he begged.   
  
Jack moved forward, taking hold of Daniel. "I'll go and get Nylan. The healer," he explained further, realising that Daniel had been unconscious for much of the time that Nylan had been there.   
  
"Don't need him," Daniel ground the words out.   
  
"What *do* you need?" asked Jack, trying not to let his panic get the better of him.   
  
"I need *you*, Jack."   
  
"Daniel, I-" Jack's words were cut off as Daniel turned his head and crushed his mouth to Jack's.  
  
Jack's head swam as Daniel's tongue invaded his mouth. Daniel had a bitter taste to him, and when Jack realised he was tasting *himself*, his cock started to harden again. Trying to take back control of the situation, he pulled away. "Daniel, we shouldn't."   
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Daniel asked, snaking his hands up Jack's shirt and running his fingers over the other man's chest, softly flicking each of the nipples in turn.   
  
"Because you're not yourself."   
  
"I'm more myself then I've ever been."   
  
"Because I'm your superior at the SGC."   
  
"I'm a civilian. Technically, I don't *have* a superior at the SGC," retorted Daniel, his hand dropping lower, and fondling Jack's awakening cock.   
  
Jack took Daniel's chin in his hands and held him still. "Because you'll regret this in the morning, and I *never* want you to look at me with regret in your eyes."   
  
Daniel leant forward and licked Jack's ear. "I may look at you with many things in my eyes, Jack, but I promise you, regret will *never* be one of them."   
  
With the soft breath in its ear, Jack's body got tired of listening to his mind list the reasons why it was a bad idea to sleep with Daniel and rebelled. Growling, he pushed Daniel back and straddled him, stopping momentarily to pull off his night-shirt and throw it to the floor. Grabbing the younger man's wrists, he pinned them to the bed above Daniel's head. "Tell me you want this," he demanded.   
  
Daniel thrust his hips up, rubbing his erection against Jack's. "Feel how much I want it."   
  
Jack hissed as Daniel's flesh came into contact with his own. Dropping his head, he touched Daniel's lips. The colonel's left hand held Daniel's wrists to the bed, while his right roamed over the scientist's body.   
  
Daniel writhed under Jack. "Please," he begged. "*Please*, just *fuck* me." Wrapping his legs around the older man's body, he pulled Jack closer to him. "I need you in me, Jack. *Now.*"   
  
Jack didn't move. "I've never... I'm not sure what to do," he finally admitted.   
  
Twisting out from under Jack's body, Daniel pushed him back. "But *I* do." Daniel reached out to the cabinet. /Come on,/ he thought, /be like every other civilisation and have lubricant in the bedside drawers./ "Yes!" he muttered, as his hand closed on a small jar. Grabbing it, he turned his attention back to Jack. Placing the jar on the bed, Daniel straddled Jack's waist.   
  
Watching as Jack's breath quickened, Daniel trailed his hand down Jack's arm, taking the other man's hand in his, entangling their fingers together. Reaching out with his free hand, Daniel twisted the lid off the top of the jar and dipped his fingers into the slick substance inside, scooping some out.   
  
Jack watched as Daniel arched his back and quickly prepared himself, before collecting more of lubricant and turning to Jack.   
  
As Daniel reached out to cover Jack's cock in the lubricant, Jack's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Last chance to back out, Danny," he whispered. "It's not too late."   
  
Daniel met his eyes. "You're wrong, Jack," he replied quietly. "It's *always* been too late. Ever since the moment I saw you."   
  
Jack closed his eyes and groaned as Daniel's slick hand swept over his heated flesh.   
  
"Look at me, Jack."   
  
Opening his eyes, Jack's breath stuck in his throat as he both saw and felt Daniel impale himself on his cock.   
  
Daniel bit his lower lip, feeling the immense longing in his body dissipate with every inch of Jack's entry.   
  
The colonel shuddered as his cock was slowly enveloped in tight warmth. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped from his lips, as he grabbed handfuls of the bed covers, desperately trying to curb the urge to thrust and bury himself in Daniel.   
  
Eventually, Jack's cock was fully embedded in Daniel's body. Placing his hands on Jack's chest, Daniel dropped his head, breathing deeply and trying to allow his body to adjust to the hardness inside it. He could feel Jack pulsing within him. Lifting his head, he locked his gaze with Jack's and began to move, gently raising and lowering himself on Jack.   
  
Jack began to move, thrusting his hips to meet Daniel's motions. Taking hold of the anthropologist's waist with his hands, he carefully adjusted his movements until they were both moving in tandem.   
  
Daniel moved his hands from Jack's chest to his own waist, covering the other man's hands with his own. Wrapping his fingers around Jack's, he moved their hands to either side of Jack's head. Leaning down, Daniel nipped at one of Jack's nipples with his teeth, before lapping at the hardened nub with his tongue. Tracing patterns on Jack's chest with his tongue, Daniel worked his way up to Jack's mouth and sucked on the colonel's lower lip. Kissing a trail to Jack's ear, Daniel took the lobe between his teeth and tugged on it. "Fuck me, Jack," he whispered.   
  
Jack buried his fingers in Daniel's hair and pulled the younger man's head back. "You sure?"   
  
"Yes," Daniel breathed.   
  
"You asked for it." Wrapping his arms around Daniel's body, Jack rolled them over so Daniel was beneath him. He began to move in and out of Daniel, his thrusts gathering more and more speed.   
  
Daniel screamed as Jack unwittingly hit his prostate. "Oh God," he gasped. White hot ecstasy shot through him each time Jack thrust into his body, and he whimpered with the friction of the cock against his muscles.   
  
Feeling for the small jar next to him, Jack dipped his fingers inside and rubbed some of the lubricant on his fingers. Reaching down, Jack wrapped his slippery fingers around Daniel's cock.   
  
Daniel arched his back as Jack hand roughly caressed his heated flesh. "Please," he murmured.   
  
Timing himself, Jack matched the pumping action on Daniel's cock with his thrusts into the younger man's body.   
  
Daniel felt his orgasm start to build as tremors ran through his entire body. "JACK!" he shouted, as his body shook and his climax arched into the air.   
  
Jack yelled as Daniel's body tightened on him with clenching grabs that milked his cock. Screaming his pleasure, Jack gave a final thrust and emptied himself into Daniel.   
  
Collapsing onto the man beneath him, Jack sighed as he felt his soft cock slip from Daniel's grasp.   
  
Daniel moaned with loss as he felt Jack slip out of him "Love you," he mumbled, as exhaustion finally took him.   
  
Jack stared at Daniel, the words searing a path into his mind. "I'm glad, Space Monkey," he whispered, "because I think the feeling's mutual." Lying down, he placed an arm across Daniel, and let the even breathing of the younger man lull him to sleep. 

* * *

  
  
Jack stretched lazily and slowly opened his eyes, the beginnings of early morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. Daniel was still snoring lightly next to him. Jack looked down at him and smiled. Daniel seemed so young when he was sleeping, all the pressures of life melted off him. Deciding to let the younger man sleep longer, Jack forced himself to get out of the bed. The sunlight caressed his body as he moved to the foot of the bed and opened the trunk. Pulling everything out, he quickly packed both his and Daniel's pack. Leaning them against the bed, he reached back into the trunk and pulled out their SG-1 uniforms. Getting dressed, he cast a final glance at Daniel's sleeping figure before quietly slipping out of the room to find Makis. 

* * *

  
  
Daniel moaned softly as he opened his eyes. For a second he couldn't remember where he was, and then the memories of the previous night flooded his mind. Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked around the room, but there was no sign of anyone else there. Dropping back onto the pillows, Daniel covered his face with his hands. "Oh God," he murmured, shocked at his wanton behaviour, "what have I done?" He could still feel the heat of Jack's kisses on his skin, and the strength of his thrusts as he moved inside him. Pushing the sheets off the bed with his feet, Daniel got out of the bed, wincing slightly at the ache radiating out from muscles that protested at the night before. His and Jack's packs were leaning against the trunk at the foot of the bed, and Daniel realised that Jack must have re-packed them while he'd been sleeping. Noticing that his uniform was lying in the chair against the wall, Daniel walked over and started to get dressed, his mind spinning about what he was going to say to Jack when he saw him.   
  
Daniel was just tying his boots when the door opened and Jack walked in.   
  
"Hey, you're up."   
  
"Yeah," nodded Daniel. "Look, about-" his words broke off when he saw Makis standing behind Jack.   
  
"Daniel," said Makis, coming up to the younger man. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Fine. Whatever that stuff was you gave me last night did the trick," replied Daniel.   
  
"You remember taking the antidote?"   
  
"I remember that it tasted like something I'd scraped off my shoe," commented Daniel wryly.   
  
"That is unusual," said Makis. "Those who have survived an overdose of kolyten root say that they lose memories of that time. Another difference between our peoples."   
  
Daniel looked at Makis in confusion.   
  
"Makis knows about the Stargate," explained Jack.   
  
"You told him?" Daniel's voice was incredulous.   
  
"No, Jack did not tell me. Members of my family have been guardians of the Gateway for generations. I knew from the moment we found you that you weren't from this world. If it haven't been for the events of yesterday there would have been no need for you to find out that we knew," said Makis. "Now, are you ready to leave?"   
  
Daniel glanced around the room quickly to see if there was anything they had left behind. "Looks like it."   
  
"Then I will take you out to the Gateway," Makis told them, walking out of the room.   
  
Jack turned and looked at Daniel. "Danny, about last night-"   
  
Daniel cut him off, still not willing to think about the implications of what had happened. "We should go. Don't want Makis to leave without us, do we?"   
  
"No," murmured Jack, following the anthropologist out of the room. "I guess we don't." 

* * *

  
  
Makis looked at the two men standing in front of him. "Peace be with you, Jack, Daniel," he said. "If you ever visit our world again, then I would be glad to see you," he smiled.   
  
"Thank you for everything," replied Daniel.   
  
Makis nodded, still feeling slightly strange about not thinking of Daniel as a slave. "Will you be all right from here? I really should get back to the house?"   
  
"We'll be fine," Jack answered. "We just have to dial home and step through."   
  
Makis studied Jack for a moment. "Before you go, tell me, what is it like to travel through the Gateway?"   
  
"You've never been through?" Daniel asked.   
  
Makis shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Although I have all of the records for the Gateway, I have never been through it myself."   
  
"It's a hell of rush," admitted Jack. "Like going down a rollercoaster at breakneck speed."   
  
"A... rollercoaster?" Makis looked confused.   
  
"Okay, bad analogy," muttered Jack.   
  
"It's both terrifying and exhilarating. The first time you do it you feel sick as a dog, but it's the most unique feeling in the world," said Daniel.   
  
Makis nodded. "Perhaps one day, I will discover for myself, yes?"   
  
"I hope you do," Jack told him. "It's one of those things that really can't be explained, it has to be experienced."   
  
"One day," said Makis. "One day." Looking up to the sky for a brief moment, Makis smiled. "Take care, my friends," he said, before turning and getting back onto the wagon.   
  
Jack watched as the wagon began to move. Within a few minutes, it had gone over a hill and disappeared from sight. Hearing rustling, he turned to see Daniel picking up his pack and heading to the DHD.   
  
"Daniel, wait," he said, reaching out and grabbing the younger man's arm. "We have to talk about what happened."   
  
"No, we don't," replied Daniel, not looking at the colonel.   
  
"We can't ignore this, Daniel."   
  
"There isn't a *this*, Jack. I was drugged, and you were trying to help, that's all there is to it."   
  
"You know that's not true," argued Jack, meeting Daniel's eyes. "Daniel, you... I-"   
  
"Damn it, Jack!" shouted Daniel. "Don't you understand? This isn't about *you*. And it isn't about *me*."   
  
"No, it's not," agreed Jack. "It's about *us*."   
  
Daniel snorted. "There isn't an *us*, Jack. There *can't* be. Do you know what would happen if *anyone* found out what happened here? The two of us would be thrown out of the Stargate Project quicker then we could blink. And you'd be stripped of your rank and court-martialled."   
  
"Daniel-"   
  
"Don't say it, Jack. I can't afford to the thrown off the Project. In case you forgot, my *wife* is still out there. I made a promise to find her, and I intend to keep it."   
  
Jack's chest tightened as he watched as Daniel walked away from him and started to press the address for Earth into the DHD.   
  
"You coming?" Daniel asked, not wanting to turn around; not wanting to see the hurt in Jack's eyes.   
  
"Last night you told me you loved me," Jack said softly, as the Stargate sprang to life. "I heard you."   
  
Daniel stopped in his tracks. He'd thought that part of the night had just been in his mind; he never realised that he'd spoken the words out loud. Now that he knew Jack had heard him, there were a hundred things he wanted to say. Part of him wanted to grab Jack and never let go. To say to hell with the SGC, they could make it if they had each other. But the rest of him knew that it was a foolish fantasy. That real life wasn't like that. He wanted to turn to Jack and tell him everything, but he didn't have the words, and he wasn't prepared to sacrifice Jack's career. Dropping his head, Daniel closed his eyes and spoke the words that purposefully extinguished the small flame of hope that he had. "You heard wrong."   
  
Jack stood rooted to the spot, wanting to call Daniel on the lie, but somehow unable to. Taking a breath, all Jack did was pick up his pack and follow Daniel into the Stargate. 

* * *

  
  
Sam stared at the dancing images on the computer screen, trying to ignore the rising feeling of nausea.   
  
"Sam! I've been looking for you all day!"   
  
Sam winced as the shout reached her. Turning in her seat she saw Dr Janet Fraiser heading over to her. "Janet," she said quietly when the other woman came close enough, "would you mind not speaking so loudly, please."   
  
Janet studied Sam for a few moments, noting the slightly bloodshot eyes. "You're hung over," she stated, grinning.   
  
"You don't say," replied Sam wryly.   
  
"It must have been a hell of a night if you're still feeling the effects," Janet smiled. "I have something in the infirmary that will help get rid of it."   
  
"Really?" asked Sam, a look of hope in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, come on."   
  
Sam stood up and started to walk with Janet to the infirmary. "What did you want to see me for?" she asked as they walked down the corridor.   
  
"I want to see if the rumours were true, and figured that asking you would be the best way," replied Janet.   
  
Sam was confused. "What rumours?"   
  
Janet stopped and looked at her, a mixture of surprise and delight on her face. "You mean you haven't heard?!"   
  
"Heard what?"   
  
"That you and Teal'c are sleeping together."   
  
Sam stared at Janet in disbelief. "*What!* Where... who... how... *why?*" Sam didn't know which question to ask first.   
  
Janet laughed softly.   
  
"Janet! This *isn't* funny!"   
  
Janet could help it; the look on Carter's face only made her laugh harder.   
  
Sam watched as her friend leant against the wall and laughed. The stern look on her face soon gave way as her mouth turned up at the corners. Putting her face in her hands, she started to laugh along with Fraiser. "Oh God, what the hell gave people the impression that I'm *sleeping* with *Teal'c*?"   
  
"Well," answered Janet, composing herself, "from what I've heard it all has to do with a phone call you made to Lieutenant McKay last night. Apparently, you rang, giggled in his ear and then informed him that Teal'c wouldn't be returning to base because, and I quote, he was spending the night with you."   
  
Sam groaned as she realised what had happened. "We were clearing out Jack's house, and I couldn't do it. I dragged Teal'c to a bar and when we got thrown out of there, we went back to mine. It was late and so I told him he may as well crash in the spare room," she explained. "I rang the base to tell them, but..."   
  
"But you were drunk and it sounded much worse then it was, right?" surmised Janet.   
  
"Right," nodded Sam. She was silent for a moment. "They actually think I had sex with Teal'c?!"   
  
Janet nodded. "They probably think the reason you look so tired is because you didn't get any sleep last night," quipped the doctor.   
  
"Janet!"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Besides," Sam continued, "I always look like this when I've been drinking. Which probably explains why I don't do it that often."   
  
The two women started to walk again.   
  
"So, what *did* you do last night?" Janet asked.   
  
"Nothing," replied Sam. "Except for go through two bottles of tequila."   
  
"Which would explain why you're wincing at every little noise," commented Janet.   
  
"It would also be the reason I would advise you *never* to get into a drinking contest with a Jaafa."   
  
Janet raised an eyebrow. "A drinking contest?"   
  
Sam nodded. "I would have to say that the Goa'uld larva definitely gives them an unfair advantage," she grinned as they stopped outside the infirmary.   
  
"Come on," said Janet, shaking her head in amusement and opening the door. "Let's get you fixed up." 

* * *

  
  
Sam grinned, she was feeling much more human since the shot Janet had given her had started to work. She headed towards the lab, planning on doing some research on some of the things SG-7 had brought back from P3X-265.   
  
"Captain Carter!"   
  
/Or maybe not,/ she thought, as she stopped and waited until General Hammond caught up to her. "Yes, sir?"   
  
"I was just wondering if you and Teal'c managed to clear Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson's homes?"   
  
"Well, we got Daniel's done, sir," she replied.   
  
"And the colonel's?"   
  
Sam took a deep breath and met the General's eyes. "We started, but..." Her words trailed off.   
  
Hammond laid a sympathetic hand on her arm. "Very well, Captain, I understand. As long as it's done within the next three days."   
  
"It will be, sir," she told him.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"I was going to the lab. SG-7 brought some interesting items back from their last mission and I wanted to check some of them out."   
  
"Can it wait? I want you to come to the control room. People have been reporting that the computer has been playing up slightly while inputting the chevrons, and I want you to have a look at it. SG-4 is about to leave for P3X-183, so now is as good a time as any."   
  
Sam nodded and followed the General towards the control room.   
  


* * *

  
  
"All right, SG-4," said General Hammond into the microphone, "prepare to travel." Turning to the technician sitting at the Stargate controls, he nodded. "Input the chevrons."   
  
Sam watched through the window as the SG team all prepared to go through the Stargate once it opened. She wasn't expecting the 'Gate to move, and so when it started to spin, she jumped slightly.   
  
"Sir," one of the technicians shouted over the noise of the moving 'Gate, "off-world activation."   
  
"Both SG-3 and SG-8 are off-world, but neither of them are due back," Sam pointed out.   
  
"Do we have a remote code?" Hammond asked.   
  
"Yes, sir," came the reply. "It's SG-1!"   
  
"Jack, Daniel," Sam breathed the two men's names. "Open the iris," she yelled, running out of the control room.   
  
The technician looked from Sam to Hammond, a question in his eyes.   
  
"You heard the captain," said the General. "Open the iris." Leaning over, he punched a button to open a communications channel. "Security to the Gate Room. We have off-world activation."   
  


* * *

  
  
Sam skidded to a halt inside the Gate Room, and pushed her way past the security guards, who all aimed their weapons at the Stargate. Finally the 'Gate stopped moving, and the event horizon jumped out at them, before settling back. Sam watched the rippling surface of the gateway, nervously biting her lower lip. After what seemed like an eternity the horizon distorted and first one figure, and then another stepped out of the Stargate. A joyous grin sprang to Sam's face. "DANIEL! JACK!" she yelled, running up the ramp to the men. 

* * *

  
General Hammond stared in shock at the figures standing in front of the Stargate. Pulling himself back into action, he hit the communication button. "Dr. Fraiser, report to the Gate room," he said, before heading out of the control room.   
  


* * *

  
Sam pulled Daniel into a crushing hug. "We thought you were stuck on P3X-578. How did you get back?" she asked, moving from Daniel to Jack and giving him the same welcome.   
  
"That's something I'd be interested in, too," came a voice from the bottom of the ramp.   
  
Sam turned and watched as General Hammond walked towards them.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, it's good to have you back."   
  
"It's good to be back, sir," replied Jack.   
  
"Yeah," Daniel said.   
  
Sam looked at the two of them. "Are you two okay? You look, I don't know, out of it."   
  
Daniel raised his eyes to meet the gaze of the woman next to him. "We're fine, Sam. Just... tired," he smiled wearily. "I want to go home and sleep for a week."   
  
"Well, I'm afraid that'll have to wait until I've checked the both of you out," commented Dr. Fraiser as she walked up to the Stargate.   
  
Jack watched as Daniel nodded his head slowly and followed Fraiser down the ramp.   
  
"Colonel?" Janet noticed that O'Neill was still standing next to the Stargate, his eyes staring ahead.   
  
Fraiser's voice shook Jack out of his reverie. "Comin', Doc," he said, walking down the ramp and towards the door.   
  


* * *

  
When they reached the infirmary, Fraiser turned to the two men. "I'm afraid that Dr. Boyd has already left so I'll have to see you one at a time."   
  
"Fine," replied the colonel. "See to Daniel first," he said, looking at one of the chairs outside the door before finally sitting in it.   
  
Janet nodded. "Okay, Daniel, this shouldn't take too long," she told him, leading him into the room.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Daniel," Dr Fraiser said patiently, "I need to do a *full* examination." She reached out to get a syringe to take a blood sample, turning towards the man on the bed when he grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Janet, *please*."   
  
Fraiser looked at Daniel, concern on her face. "Why?" There was no answer from the man sitting on the bed. "Daniel, what happened on the planet that you don't want me to know?"   
  
Daniel dropped his gaze for a moment, before raising his eyes to meet Janet's as he began to tell her what happened.   
  


* * *

  
  
Janet looked at Daniel in disbelief. "Are you being serious?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I'm not making the bloody thing up," he snapped. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you."   
  
The doctor reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Daniel."   
  
"Janet, you have to promise me you won't say anything about this," pleaded Daniel. "If Hammond finds out what happened, Jack could get court-martialled."   
  
"From what you've told me, you didn't exactly have a choice," she pointed out.   
  
"That makes no difference. Janet, you know what the military's like. If it gets out that Jack... that we..." Daniel's voice trailed off, unable to voice what had happened and unwilling to tell her the emotions behind it. "*Please*, Janet."   
  
Fraiser was quiet for a few moments, before finally nodding. "All right, it doesn't go into the report."   
  
Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said softly.   
  
"You know, I can give you the name and phone number of someone to talk to, if you want," said Janet.   
  
Daniel shook his head. "Thanks, but I think it's best for everyone if we just forget what happened."   
  
"Daniel, it's not going to be that easy," Fraiser commented.   
  
The anthropologist looked at her before pushing himself off the bed. "Yes, it is," he argued. "Nothing happened. It's as simple as that."   
  
Janet sighed, but said nothing as Daniel headed towards the door.   
  
***   
  
Jack looked up as the door to the infirmary opened and Daniel walked out. The younger man glanced at Jack briefly before turning away and quickly walking down the corridor. Jack started to go after him, but a hand on his arm stopped him.   
  
"Your turn, Colonel," said Dr Fraiser.   
  
"I..." Jack watched as Daniel's figure disappeared around a corner. Turning to Fraiser, he placed a smile on his face. "Lead on, Doc," he said, following her through the door.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dropping the towel onto the bed, Daniel opened his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Quickly putting them on, he snagged the towel back off the bed and briskly rubbed his hair for a couple of minutes. Running his fingers through the still slightly damp hair, Daniel walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Stepping into his lounge, he absentmindedly reached out and flicked on his CD player. Expecting the Rolling Stones to come out of the speakers, he was surprised to hear the female voice that started to sing instead. Reaching out a hand to turn it off, Daniel paused when he registered which CD was playing. He'd bought it one day after he'd heard the song on the radio. For some reason, it had made him think of Sha're. He hadn't played it in months, because it made him too depressed. But now, hearing the song, he was unable to turn it off. Walking over to the window, Daniel looked out onto the street, and let the words wash over him.   
  
Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide   
  
Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time   
  
The night is my companion, and solitude my guide   
  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied   
  
And I would be the one to hold you down   
  
Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away   
  
And after I'd wipe away the tears   
  
Just close your eyes dear  
  
Closing his eyes, Daniel tried to conjure up an image of Sha're, but all he could see was the face of Jack O'Neill.   
  
Through this world I've stumbled, so many times betrayed Trying to find an honest word to find the truth enslaved Oh, you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive And I would be the one to hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after I'd wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear   
  
Pressing his forehead against the cool glass of the window, the anthropologist tried to stop the tears from escaping, but the hot trails running down his cheeks told him he had failed.   
  
Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread Oh, into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied And I would be the one to hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after I'd wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear   
  
Sinking to the floor, Daniel wrapped his arms around his legs and dropped his head to his knees. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the incessant ringing of the telephone, nor his own voice as the answering machine picked up the call.   
  


* * *

  
'This is Daniel Jackson. I'm not available right now, but if you leave your-'   
  
//I need you, Jack.//   
  
Jack hung up the phone. He didn't know what had possessed him to ring in the first place. Picking his beer up off the kitchen table, he drank the last of it before throwing the empty bottle into the trash. Walking over to the refrigerator, he pulled open the door and took out another beer. Popping the cap off, he downed half the bottle before putting it on the table.   
  
//Oh God, Jack, *please*.//   
  
He wanted, *needed*, to talk to the younger man, but Daniel wouldn't even look at him. As soon as Doctor Fraiser had given him a clean bill of health, Jack had gone looking for Daniel, only to find out that he had already left the Cheyenne Mountain complex.   
  
//*Please*, just *fuck* me.//   
  
Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, Jack grabbed his jacket, and strode out of the kitchen. Heading out of the house, the colonel wrapped the jacket further around himself, warding off the cold wind. Trying to deny the visions of blue eyes dancing through his mind, Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked into the night.   
  
The End   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BTW, The Stones song was 'Sympathy For The Devil', and the Sarah McLachlan one was 'Possession' - just in case you were wondering.


End file.
